


You and I Wouldn't Change A Thing

by secondstar



Series: Fragmented Disenchantment Verse [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to If You'd Only Say Yes that goes back and shows how Stevie and Xabi's relationship started and what they were like before IYOSY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I Wouldn't Change A Thing

Chapter 1  
Xabi Alonso looked at his schedule and bit his lip. He had no idea where he was going, the school was so confusing and its layout made no sense to him whatsoever. Mikel had left him in the middle of a hallway, fending for himself, as he was surrounded by people he didn’t know. He made his way to the wall, trying to blend into it as much as possible. This was going to be difficult for him, even though he thought his English was alright, he didn’t know how he was going to make friends or even talk to anyone. He needed to find his classroom, where ever it was, before the bell rang. He decided to go right, the way most of the students seemed to be headed. He didn’t get far before he bumped into someone with a shaved head, causing him to jump back a little.

At first he thought that who ever he bumped into would turn around and be angry with him, raise his fists and grab his shirt and threaten to pound him in, but instead he was met with a smile and bright eyes that practically sparkled with charisma. The boy reached out and pat Xabi on the back.

“You alright?” He asked, a smile still plastered to his face. Xabi nodded, his eye brows furrowed as he noticed the boy had an accent that sounded not too different from his when he spoke English.

“Yes, sorry. I wasn’t watching-” His words were stumbling out fast, barely audible. The other boy stopped him mid sentence by putting his hand on Xabi’s shoulder and shaking him slightly.

“Are you Spanish?” He asked, Xabi nodded immediately. The other boy grinned, even wider than he was before, and switched over to Spanish. “I am Jose Reina but you can call me Pepe, are you new to LFC?” He inquired. Xabi smiled, happy to be lucky enough to find someone who spoke Spanish.

“I am Xabi Alonso, and yes I am new... I have no idea where any of my classes are...” He said as he showed Pepe his schedule. Pepe moved them against the wall so they wouldn’t be in other peoples ways. Pepe kept getting his back pat and was being given high-fives by almost everyone that passed him, he smiled the entire time. When he finally got the chance to look over Xabi’s schedule he let out a ‘aha!’ and handed it back to him.

“Well you’re in luck, Xabi. We have first period together! Let’s go.” He said, grabbing Xabi by the arm and moving him in the opposite direction he had been headed.

When they got to the classroom, Pepe let go of him and let Xabi walk in first. People who were having conversations stopped, everyone seemed to look at him. He could feel his cheeks turning red as he made his way to an empty seat. Pepe stopped him by placing a hand on his bag.

“Over here, Xabi. We’re seated in the back.” He said as he let go of him and walked to the corner of the room where a group of boys were huddled. Xabi looked around the room, no one was watching him now. Pepe was greeted with slaps on the back and high-fives as he held an arm out to Xabi. He switched back to English, “Hey lads, this is Xabi Alonso, he bumped into me in the hall.” The group of boys all nodded and said a resounding ‘hey’ to him to which he replied back in kind. They went around the small group and introduced themselves.

“Me name’s Jamie.”

“Daniel Agger.”

“Alvaro Arbeloa.”

“Steven Gerrard.” Xabi’s eyes lingered on Steven, the English boy looked so relaxed, so at ease as he was surrounded by his friends. Xabi smiled at them all and looked for a seat. Steven smacked the chair in front of his, offering it to him. “Here lad, you can sit here.” He smiled at Xabi. Pepe sat next to Xabi, Alvaro sat in front of him.

“So are you Spanish?” Alvaro asked, turning around to face Xabi. Xabi nodded. Alvaro smiled, switching to Spanish for a moment. “Excellent, soon we are going to take over. Do you play football?” Alvaro asked. Xabi looked around at them all and nodded. Alvaro beamed, turning to his friends.

“We have ourselves a footballer!” He said, practically shouting it for the entire class to hear. Steven flicked a piece of paper at Alvaro.

“Hush, you.” He said, laughing then tapping Xabi lightly on the shoulder. Turning around to look at Steven, Xabi could feel himself blushing as he looked him in the eye. “What position are you?” He asked. Xabi stumbled over his words.

“Mid-midfield.” He mumbled, unsure of how he pronounced it. Steven smiled, nodding.

“Me too.” The teacher called order to the class and everyone quieted down. Xabi turned back around and bit his lip as he smiled to himself.

Steven Gerrard couldn’t concentrate on the lecture. His eyes wouldn’t stop staring at the back of the new boy’s head. Daniel Agger kept throwing things at him, trying to bug the shit out of him because he kept zoning out. The Spanish kid was a footballer, was new, and had the most mesmerizing lips he had ever seen. The way they moved when he talked, the small smile that crept up in the corners of his mouth as he spoke... Steven sighed, raking his hands through his hair. This wasn’t what he needed, distractions. He had to work on his grades, make sure that they didn’t fall this year. He couldn’t afford to lose his scholarship based on bad grades. Here he was, not even paying attention. He scribbled down whatever sentence the teacher had just said, feeling as though as long as he took notes on something, he should be fine. In front of him, Xabi was writing furiously, seemingly writing down every word that the teacher was saying. Maybe the new kid would let him borrow his notes after class.

When the bell rang Steven tapped him on the shoulder, causing Xabi to jump slightly making Steven chuckle.

“Alright, lad?” He asked. Xabi smiled, just the corners of his mouth turned up as he nodded. “Hey you wouldn’t mind me borrowing your notes would you?” Steven asked as he stood, gathering his things. Xabi frowned, passing him his notebook. His notes were in Spanish. Steven bellowed, handing Xabi his notebook back. “Oh me, I can’t read that.” Xabi bit his lip, holding back a laugh as he started walking away. Not wanting the conversation to end, Steven easily caught up to him. “Where is your next class?” He asked. Xabi stopped walking and brought out a piece of paper and handed it to Steven.

“Maybe you could help me? I... don’t know where it is.” He said, looking anywhere but at Steven. Steven read the schedule, happy to see they had a lot of the same classes. Placing his hand on the back of Xabi’s neck casually for only a moment, Steven led Xabi out the door and down the hall.

“Actually your next class is just a few doors down from mine, I will show you.” Steven said as they weaved in and out of the traffic. Xabi held his breath as Steven had touched him, had brushed his fingers against his hair for that short moment. He could feel his cheeks redden by the second.

Steven wasn’t sure why he had reached out and touched Xabi, but it had happened. He hadn’t kept his hand on him for very long, not even a few seconds. It had seemed so natural to do it, at the time. But what really got him was Xabi’s reaction. He didn’t flinch or move away. His eyes shut and he blushed. Steven had to hold a smile at bay as he walked down the hall, making a clear path for Xabi to walk behind him. He turned his head around twice, making sure Xabi was still there. When they got to his class, Steven stopped and pointed at the door.

“Here is your second period. Wait for me after class, yeah? Because we have third together.” Steven said, not really knowing how much Xabi understood him. Xabi nodded, not looking Steven in the eye as he walked into the classroom, leaving Steven in the hallway.

\----------

The first few weeks went by in a flash, trials happened and Xabi had made the U16 team with Steven and the rest of the boys. He had gotten swept up in everything they did together. After training they all usually headed out to a local pub that let them in to play pool and darts until the sun went down. Xabi then walked with Steven to a shop where they got drinks and sat, for what seemed like ages, until they both were hoarse. Xabi spent his evenings in his room doing course work and texting Steven. Steven always had something to say to him. Anything from letting him know that he got home alright, when he saw something funny on the telly, or asking his opinion on some news he had just heard.

At first Xabi had thought that Steven was like that with everyone, that he was close friends with the entire team, just like Pepe, but when he had asked Pepe about it Pepe shrugged and had told him that Steven mainly kept to himself outside of school, save Jamie Carragher. Sure, he always hung out after training but not much besides that. Xabi had been surprised at this little bit of knowledge about his fellow midfielder. Xabi couldn’t help but smile and bury his head in his pillow as Steven texted him late one night, after he was already in bed, just to tell him that ‘the fucking crickets won’t shut up’.

The following day at training the coach was going to announce who the captain of the U16 would be, and Steven was on edge. He had been playing at LFC since he had gotten the scholarship in year 8 and then he was the youngest on the U15 team at 13 years old. He hadn’t slept the night before and he was pretty sure he had forgotten to brush his teeth earlier that morning. Steven made a face, scrunching his nose up and sticking his bottom lip out. He couldn’t concentrate on anything. He might as well not even be in school for how much he wasn’t paying attention in his classes. Instead of flying by, the day had dragged on and the only good parts of it were when Xabi was near him. Xabi calmed him down, even if it was unknowingly. His stomach settled as Xabi passed him a sheet of paper in Maths, he was able to get an 8/10 on a quiz in Literature because Xabi had gone over the reading with him quickly before the bell had rang. If it weren’t for Xabi he would be in hell.

As they changed in the locker rooms before training, Jamie walked over to wear Steven was sitting on the bench tying his boots.

“Lad, you look like shit.” He said, sitting down next to him. Steven gave him a weak smile as he straightened his socks.

“I feel like it.” He responded.

“Don’t worry so much, mate.” He offered, trying to make him feel better. Xabi walked in, in a hurry. He had gotten out of a meeting with a teacher late and was now in a rush to get ready for training. Jamie laughed as he watched Xabi practically trip over himself as he started stripping down while opening his locker to change. Steven watched Xabi as well, but he wasn’t laughing. He sucked in a breath as he watched Xabi change shirts, taking in the sight before him. Jamie broke his train of thought by slapping him on the back. “Stevie. Snap out of it.” He said, snapping his fingers in front of Steven’s face. Steven grinned and smacked Jamie’s hand away from him.

“You’re a little shit.” He said as he got up, Jamie following him. Xabi joined them, slipping his shirt off his shoulders as he walked to meet them. He was panting. Steven couldn’t help but notice how much he wanted to be the one that made Xabi pant like that, to do things to him. Steven snapped back to reality. They were huddled around Coach Whitmore, who would be retiring at the end of the year. The coach stood in front of them, his arms crossed.

“I am sure you are all interested in knowing who your team captain will be this year.” He paused, waiting for them to all say ‘yes’ or nod, which they did. “Well I decided, being the hard ass I am, to wait until the end of today’s training to tell you.” Steven’s shoulders sank. He wasn’t sure if he could stand the anxiety of not knowing until after training. Until he felt Xabi’s arm brush up against his, his fingers quickly grabbing his and squeezing for only a moment before his hand disappeared all together. It left a tingling feeling throughout his body, he felt warm and calm. That reassurance was exactly what he had needed. “Only joking, lads.” The coach said, smiling. Everyone looked around, not sure if the coach was joking or not. “Steven Gerrard, come up here.” The coach said, sounding stern. Steven looked to Xabi, who gave him a small smile. Jamie, who had been standing behind him, gave him a big shove forward through his team mates. Steven stepped up next to the coach. “Lads, everyone one of you should look up to Stevie, because he is your new captain!” The coach rang as he clapped Steven on the back, handing him the captain’s armband.

Steven’s mouth dropped as he looked around at everyone who came charging at him, tackling him into a giant pile. He wasn’t sure how much of the team was on top of him but all he knew was he couldn’t breath and he was the happiest he had been in ages. Hands were all over him, legs were strewn everywhere and it felt like he had an elephant on his chest. What he hadn’t expected was a kiss. A small, chaste kiss, to his cheek. When everyone got off of him he realized the last person to get up before him had been Xabi. His heart leapt into his throat, his breath catching. Once he was to his feet, people didn’t stop touching him. Slapping him on the back, flicking his ears, messing his hair... When the attention subsided and the coach called order to the team he gently places his index and middle finger against his cheek, running them along the area Xabi’s lips had touched. it had been so light, barely noticeable. He looked around, Xabi was standing by Dirk Kuyt and Fernando Torres, paying attention to what the coach was saying. Steven shook his head slightly, willing himself to do the same.

\--------------

Xabi was surprised at himself more than anything. He couldn’t believe what he had done. Not only was he the first to tackle Steven, to be the one that got to lay on top of him as others piled on him, his legs intertwined with with his, to be the one that felt Steven’s breath on his neck, but he had been so close and so in the moment that he had nearly kissed him. Actually, he had kissed him, but Steven had moved his head slightly. Xabi’s lips landed on his cheek instead of his mouth. It was probably for the best, anyways. As much as Xabi liked Steven, he doubted his feelings were reciprocated. Sure they spent a lot of time together, but most of it was in their group, with their team. Sometimes on the weekends Xabi went to Steven’s and they ended up playing video games all day, or they found themselves walking around for an entire afternoon.

Xabi crawled into his bed and curled into a ball as he covered himself up and closed his eyes, thinking about Steven. It was getting harder by the day, being close to him. His stomach sank whenever a day ended and he was positive Steven didn’t feel the same way that he did, that Steven would be straight. It wasn’t something they discussed. Xabi scrunched up his face, trying to force thoughts of Steven from his mind. They came back tenfold. Steven at practice passing him the ball, Steven in class always asking to see his notes, Steven sitting next to him at lunch, Steven in the shower washing the dirt and sweat off of him...

Xabi palmed the his growing erection, groaning, not wanting to deal with it. He didn’t know how many nights he had spent jerking off since school had started as he thought about Steven. He waned to just get over him already. Xabi’s phone rang, he bolted out of bed and grabbed his phone which was charging on the floor. He looked at the caller ID and grinned, his cock twitched: it was Steven.

“Hi.” Xabi said, answering the phone. He slid down the wall and sat, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on them. His cock throbbed as Steven laughed into the receiver.

“Hey, you. What are you up to?” Steven asked. He was walking home from Jamie’s where they had just had a Die Hard movie marathon.

“I had just gotten into bed.” Xabi said, picking at his carpet, chin resting against his knees as he pouted slightly.

“Oh, sorry lad. I didn’t think it was that late. Where were you tonight?” Xabi shrugged even though he knew Steven couldn’t see him.

“I spent the evening with Mikel.” Xabi lied. The truth was he didn’t want to sit in a room with everyone, in the dark, for hours. If Steven didn’t sit next to him he was positive that he would have stared at him the entire time, and if he did sit next to him well....

Xabi hissed inwardly as he shifted, his cock rubbing uncomfortably against his pajama bottoms.

“Well did you have fun then, the lads and I all thought you were coming.” Xabi ignored the fact that he thought Steven sounded disappointed that Xabi hadn’t been there. It was his mind playing tricks on him, or so he kept telling himself.

“Yeah we did.” Xabi kept his answer short, his hard on was becoming unbearable.

Steven frowned at how Xabi was acting. Not only had he not shown up at Jamie’s, but when Steven had texted him, he had never replied. That had never happened before. Xabi’s short responses were not something he had expected when he called him.

“Well lad, that is great. Listen, I just got home, me, and I will just see you for the game tomorrow, right?” Steven thought it best just to get off the phone, he didn’t want to keep Xabi on if he didn’t want to talk to him. They had been spending an awful lot of time together lately, maybe Xabi was becoming sick of him. Xabi didn’t answer for a moment then he let out a short sigh.

“Alright, yes. See you.” He hung up. Steven stared at his phone for a moment before putting it in his pocket and continued walking. He still had quite a walk ahead of him.

He couldn’t wrap his mind around what was going on. After the kiss on his cheek Xabi had acted as if nothing had happened, well that was until tonight. Something was off. Steven knew he liked Xabi, he just didn’t know how to go about telling the quiet Spaniard.

\----------

Their first real kiss happened during a match. It was accidental on Stevie’s part. After he had scored, Xabi had come running up and they had embraced. Before he knew it his lips were on his and then it was over. In response Xabi and rested his head against Stevie’s as the rest of the team had caught up to them, joining in congratulating Steven. It had only been a second, barely a peck. But it was a kiss that meant a lot to the both of them, even if neither of them had acknowledged that to the other.

Xabi was in shock. He had to remember to breathe, to walk, to kick the ball. His heart was beating so hard in his chest he thought it would explode. He couldn’t stop touching his lips as they played on, as he passed the ball to Steven, as Steven passed to him. Each touch was magnetic, always completing the passes, they were in sync. Xabi didn’t want this perfect game to end.

Steven’s head wasn’t in the game. He couldn’t believe he had kissed Xabi on the mouth in front of everyone. No one seemed to realize or acknowledge the fact that it had happened. No one except for Xabi. Out of the corner of his eye Steven could see Xabi touching his finger tips to his lips every once in awhile, and it made Steven’s cock twitch just looking at him. That was usually when he decided to tackle someone, get his adrenaline pumping and his mind back in the game. By the end of the match he was exhausted from keeping his feelings at bay and keeping his mind where it should be now that he was captain.

\--------

It was a Saturday and they had spent the morning winning a match then going out to lunch as a team. Nothing had changed since the kiss, if anything Steven and Xabi had been spending even more time together than they had before.

At lunch Steven sat next to Xabi, twelve of them were crowded into a booth that normally sat eight. To make things more comfortable, Steven had his arm around Xabi’s shoulders, resting there. Steven had flicked Pepe’s ear as he reached around Xabi and had left his arm there, since it gave them more room. Xabi’s mouth was dry, his breathing shallow as Steven joined multiple conversations at the table at once. Xabi had his hands under the table, not knowing what to do with them as Alvaro showed up fashionably late and everyone shifted together even further to make more room for him at the crowded booth. Somehow in the shift, Xabi wasn’t sure how, but Steven’s leg ended up under his, he was practically sitting in his lap. His breath hitched in his throat as he looked at Pepe, whose arms were around Fernando Torres as they laughed and hollered around the table. Xabi reached over in front of Steven and grabbed his glass, wanting a drink.

Pepe looked over and saw that Xabi was in Steven’s lap, he grinned as he laughed it off, not telling anyone. No wonder he suddenly had more room for his elbows.

Sensing Xabi’s movements, Steven grabbed Xabi’s glass and slid it closer to him. Xabi’s body shifted as he reached for the glass, sitting more on his lap than he had been only seconds before. Steven bit his lip as the arm that was on Xabi’s shoulders dropped to his waist and stayed there. Steven gauged Xabi’s reaction, pleased that he didn’t push away. Instead, he moved his hips a little. Steven had a hard time holding back a moan as Xabi’s thigh pressed against his crotch. Steven began thinking of the most hideous things he could. Ugly, disgusting, unappetizing things that would stop an erection.

Xabi leaned into Steven’s chest, relaxing a little. He didn’t really engage in conversation, he wasn’t sure he could without his voice cracking. Still not sure what to do with his hands, he began shredding his straw wrapper into little pieces and making a pile.

Steven watched Xabi with great amusement as he meticulously ripped the wrapper and made a pile next to his drink. Without thinking, he handed Xabi his. Xabi smiled and mumbled a small ‘thank you’ as he took the wrapper from Steven. Instead of ripping it up though, he wrapped it around his glass, letting the condensation make it stick. Steven couldn’t break his eyes away from Xabi’s fingers as they strummed lightly on his glass to the beat of whatever music the pub was playing. He wanted to know what those hands looked like wrapped around his cock, what they would feel like if they jacked him off. Steven coughed, clearing throat as he shifted his hips, making Xabi’s leg brush against his erection.

They had been at the pub for over two hours before people started to disperse. Steven squeezed Xabi’s waist, getting his attention.

“Lad, want to come over for a bit?” He asked. Xabi smiled and nodded. A grin broke out across Steven’s face and his hand dropped from Xabi’s waist. Xabi scooted off of him so that Steven could get out of the booth. It seemed like everyone else was up for leaving as well, they all closed out their tabs and left the pub, going their separate directions.

\--------------

They were sitting on Steven’s bed with their legs crossed as they played FIFA on the xbox 360. Their knees were touching, just barely, but they were touching. Steven knew he was acting like a girl, getting off from just touching Xabi, just being near him. But he didn’t care. He didn’t want to fuck things up, he didn’t want to ruin what they had. He had a distinct feeling that one wrong move and their relationship could shatter.

Xabi couldn’t stop thinking. So much so that he was losing terribly to Steven. Every shift of Steven’s body sent shivers up his spine, ever laugh, every jest as Steven scored on him yet again. He didn’t want to think about how he would feel if Steven didn’t like him, if he was only seeing what he wanted to with him.

Steven had won again, raising his hands in the air in celebration, he fell back on his bed making both he and Xabi bounce slightly. Xabi laughed as Steven stretched, his shirt hiked up showing Xabi Steven’s happy trail that led down and disappeared under his boxers. Xabi looked away and blushed.

Steven smirked as he sat up and placed his hand on Xabi’s thigh. Xabi’s breath hitched in his throat.

“Xab, about the other day, during the match.” Steven said, his hand staying on Xabi’s leg. Xabi’s eyes darted to Steven’s hand then up to meet his eyes. “I did that on purpose, I did.” Xabi smiled.

“The day you became captain, that was on purpose.” Xabi couldn’t believe he said it out loud, couldn’t believe that Steven had kissed him and had meant it. His heart was beating so fast he thought he could faint. Steven smiled, leaned in, and kissed him. Xabi dropped his controller to the floor, falling into the kiss and opening his mouth to let Steven’s tongue in, deepening it almost immediately. Steven’s grip tightened on Xabi’s thigh, slowly trailing up. Xabi’s body twisted slightly, turning towards Steven. Steven hooked his other hand around Xabi’s neck, adding pressure to their kiss, not wanting it to end. Steven’s hand ghosted higher, pressing against Xabi’s crotch tentatively. Xabi gasped at the contact, breaking the kiss. “Stevie...” He said as he came to his senses. He was sitting on Steven’s bed, in his room... kissing him.

“Too much?” Steven asked, suddenly worried that it wasn’t what Xabi wanted. Xabi shook his head repeatedly.

“Yes. No, I mean no.” Steven started to retract his hand but Xabi stopped him by gripping Steven’s wrist. “Don’t move.” He said, capturing Steven’s lips with his, probing Steven’s mouth with his tongue. Steven breathed in the kiss, adding pressure to his hand that was cupping Xabi’s crotch. Xabi moaned into Steven’s mouth, causing Steven’s cock to twitch with need. He loved the sounds Xabi was making. He wanted to hear more, wanted to know what he sounded like as Steven blew him, what he sounded like when he ate him out, wanted to hear him as he came. Steven started to attempt to unzip Xabi’s pants when Xabi’s phone went off. Xabi broke the kiss and started cussing in Spanish as he got the phone out of his pocket and answered it in his own tongue.

“Hello?” There was a pause, Steven could barely hear anything. “I am sorry I forgot to call, I ended up going to lunch and then to Steven’s to play video games.” Xabi was speaking in Spanish rapidly, Steven couldn’t understand a word but he was transfixed with Xabi’s mouth as he talked, as his mouth moved and how his lips formed the words. Steven bit his lip as he watched him talking. “I don’t want to come home yet, I am having a lot of fun here.” Xabi was pouting now, with his bottom lip sticking out, not looking at Steven as he picked at the quilt they were sitting on. Steven completely withdrew his hands, causing Xabi to look at him with big brown eyes that Steven realized he would do anything for. “I understand. See you soon.” Xabi hung up his phone and switched back to English. “I need to go home. Now.” He said, sounding put out. Steven frowned.

“Right now?” Xabi nodded, standing up. “You want me to walk with you?” He asked, not wanting to leave him. Xabi shook his head.

“No, no. I can go myself. I need to... calm down.” He said, blushing. Steven laughed, he needed to ‘calm down’ as well. He would take care of himself after Xabi left. He stood, running his hands through his hair as he stretched again. Xabi looked at the floor, still blushing.

“Xab, look at you, all shy.” Steven walked up to him, slinging his arms around Xabi’s waist and kissing him again. Xabi moaned as Steven puled him in tighter, their cocks brushing against each other through their pants. Steven would kill to hear that moan every day, many times a day. “You’re killing me, lad, with your noises. You know that?” He said as he left a trail of kisses down Xabi’s neck. Xabi gasped as Steven nipped at his collar.

“Is that bad?” Xabi asked, completely serious. Steven laughed.

“No, it’s not bad, lad. It is bloody fucking amazing, it is. Call me later, yeah?” Steven said, kissing Xabi again. Xabi nodded, stepping away from him before they started making out again.

“I will.” Xabi said, suddenly feeling very unsure about what had just happened. “Steven?” He asked. Steven’s eye brows rose with anticipation. “I... what...”

“I don’t know lad. We’ll figure shit out later, alright?” He said, hoping that was a good enough answer. He couldn’t think at the moment from the pressure his cock was under being trapped in his pants. Xabi bit his lip, nodding. Steven kissed him one more time before they opened his door and walked down the stairs where Steven saw him out.

As soon as the door was closed Steven ran up the stairs and back into his room where he locked the door and fell into his bed, buried his head into his pillow and screamed. He got out of his pants as fast as possible, freeing himself. His hands found his cock fast, grasping and stroking himself until his started panting. His eyes shut as he pictured Xabi’s lips, his mouth moving as he spoke the words he didn’t understand. Xabi blushing as they kissed, the feel of his tongue in his mouth, the smell of him, Xabi being close, so close. Xabi sitting on his lap, Xabi playing with the straw wrappers, his fingers around the glass filled with condensation. Steven came the fastest he ever had, making a mess of his shirt. Sitting up and stripping his shirt off, Steven sighed, not fully satisfied. The need for release was gone but the desire for Xabi was not satiated.

Chapter 2

As promised, Xabi called Steven later that night, when he was curled up in bed. He had jerked off twice since he had left Steven’s, unable to stop thinking about earlier, unable to stop picturing Steven’s hand on his thigh, about how it felt as he cupped his erection in his hand. The feeling of Steven’s hand on his neck, how sure he was as he kissed him, of how right if felt. As the phone rang, as Xabi waited for Steven to pick up, he already felt himself becoming hard again. Steven picked up, he sounded out of breath.

“Hey Xab, hold on a moment, will you?” He said quickly. There was a lot of shuffling around before Steven got back on the phone. “Alright lad. Sorry.” He said, clearing his throat.

“Hi.” Xabi said into the receiver, hoping that Steven couldn’t tell over the phone how turned on he was already.

“So about... everything.”

“Yes, about everything.” Xabi wanted to know what Steven wanted. He hoped it wasn’t a one time thing, hoped that he didn’t want to just be friends with benefits, hoped he didn’t just want a wank once in a while. Xabi didn’t think he could handle that.

“I like you, Xab. I just-” Steven sighed. “I don’t want... the other lads to...”

“To know if we were together?” Xabi helped him along.

“Exactly.”

“Are we together?” Xabi bit his lip, suddenly worried at what Steven’s response would be. Steven laughed, obviously not as worried as Xabi was.

“Well after that snog, I assumed you liked me as much as I liked you. You telling me you don’t want me now, Xab?” Xabi laughed at Steven’s retort. He suddenly felt silly.

“No, I like you. I just wasn’t sure-”

“Wasn’t sure after sitting in my lap for so long my legs were asleep, after I got all handsy with you on my bed?” The mere thought of being on Steven’s bed had his cock weeping and begging to be touched. Xabi let out a low moan, barely audible. He wondered if Steven heard it.

Of course Steven heard Xabi. And he loved it. “I will take that as a yes, you know, I was surprised you actually sat on my lap. The hottest damned thing ever, that.” Steven didn’t care how he sounded, he wanted Xabi to know what he did to him. It was making him hard, telling Xabi these things. Xabi was beaming, ecstatic at what Steven was saying.

“I know now, yes.” Was all he could think to say to him. Steven smiled, pleased that he had Xabi practically speechless.

“Listen though lad, I am knackered, me. How’s about I stop by tomorrow?”

“That would be nice, yes. We could work on our history essay.” Xabi said. Steven rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“How romantic, Xab. Homework. Night.”

“Good night, Stevie.”  
\-------------  
Steven came over after dinner, history book and laptop in hand. Xabi answered the door immediately after he rang the bell, he looked completely fuckable in just jeans and a under shirt. The smile on his face said everything about how happy he was that Steven was there. The way his fingers gripped the door as he held it open, how he was panting slightly, told Steven that Xabi wanted him as much as he wanted Xabi.

“We’re up in my room.” He said, closing the door behind Steven. Before they headed up, Xabi took Steven to say hello to his parents. They said awkward hellos then Xabi’s mom, in Spanish, asked if they needed snacks or drinks. Xabi turned to Steven and asked if he would like anything, to which he politely declined. They ran up the stairs and shut Xabi’s door. Feigning that he was actually going to to work, Steven set his book down on the floor and opened his laptop. Taking his lead, Xabi did the same. They sat, with their backs against Xabi’s bed, reading their books and typing on their laptops for not even ten minutes before Steven shut his book and tossed it out of arm’s reach.

“I can’t concentrate.” He said, grinning at Xabi who had been adding a footnote to his essay. Xabi looked up from his laptop, the look on his face said that he hadn’t been either and was waiting for Steven to give up. Steven could stare at him forever. He reached a hand up and ran his fingers through Xabi’s hair, bringing him closer to him by applying pressure to Xabi’s neck. Xabi leaned in, kissing Steven. Xabi put his arm up on the bed and bunched his quilt in his hands as Steven deepened the kiss as his free hand tugged at Xabi’s shirt. Xabi suddenly wondered why he was even wearing a shirt at all, and he stripped himself of it then began trying to do the same to Steven without breaking their kiss, which turned out to be impossible to do.

As they separated to take their shirts off, Steven noticed that Xabi’s cheeks were already pink, that his lips were wet and puffy from kissing, that his chest was rapidly rising and falling, that he was already hard. When their mouths once again found each other, Xabi wrapped his arms around Steven’s waist, bringing him closer to him. Steven’s hands immediately began working at Xabi’s pants, wanting to grip him in his hands, wanting more, wanting to touch him. Xabi’s hands began mimicking his own, cupping his erection through the rough fabric of his jeans. Steven grunted as Xabi’s fingers outlined his cock, applying a small amount of pressure as he rubbed up his length. “You’re a tease, you are.” He said between kisses, finally freeing Xabi’s cock from the confines of his pants. Xabi gasped as Steven grasped him in his palm, the contact almost sending him over the edge.

Steven’s hands on him was overwhelming, it was something he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about. How he longed to be touched by him, to be completely taken by him. He wanted nothing more than to be his, and it was happening. Steven began marking his neck and collarbone as he worked him, as he stroked and tugged at his cock until Xabi saw stars. Desperately, Xabi unzipped Steven’s pants and grabbed him, doing the same.

Steven stopped moving his hand when Xabi started stroking him, he couldn’t concentrate enough as his thumb grazed over his head, as his fingers wrapped around him, as Xabi suddenly broke contact and scooted away from him.

“What-” Steven started to protest until he saw the look on Xabi’s face, how his eyes were full of lust and his mouth looked liked it wanted to devour him.

“On my bed, please.” Xabi said, unsure about how he should get Steven where he wanted him. Steven stood up, smiling, as he grabbed Xabi’s wrist and brought him towards him. Again, they locked lips as Xabi pushed Steven onto his bed. Steven bounced onto his bed, knees bending so they were still flat on the floor. Xabi stood in front of him and slipped his pants off, so he was only in his boxers. Steven did the same, slipping his pants all the way off, lifting his ass of the bed as he did so. Xabi leaned down and kissed Steven, his hands resting on the bed as he slowly went down to his knees in front of him. Steven held his breath as Xabi broke the kiss and fondled him again with his hands. Xabi’s mouth was getting ungodly close to his cock and he was going to come just watching his mouth open, his tongue lapping at his head, trailing lightly up and down his shaft tentatively, obviously unsure but determined to continue. Before taking him into his mouth Xabi looked up at Steven, the look in his eyes obviously saying he needed confirmation before he continued. Steven grabbed onto Xabi’s hair and shifted closer to the edge of the bed.

“For fuck’s sake, Xab.” Steven said through gritted teeth as Xabi took him into his mouth for the first time, sucking and twirling his tongue as if Steven was his favorite sweet in the world. Steven immediately started to pant, forcing himself to think of things that weren’t Xabi sucking him off, in order to last longer. At this rate he would come before Xabi even started. Xabi popped Steven’s head in his cheek and backed away for a moment, catching his breath as his hands took the place of his mouth. Steven reached out, pressing his thumb against Xabi’s debauched mouth. Xabi gladly took it in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Steven moaned at the feeling, at what he was seeing. Even in is dreams he didn’t picture Xabi looking nearly as hot has he did right then. Lips swollen, cheeks pink, nipples hard... “Xab, I am going to-” Xabi climbed on top of him, straddling him, as he leaned down and captured his lips in a lewd kiss as he jerked his cock harder. Steven moaned into his mouth as he came into his hand. “Jesus.” Steven said as he fell back on to the bed, completely spent.

Steven’s hands roamed over Xabi’s body, finally landing back on his neglected erection. The noises that escaped from Xabi were filthy, shameless, and absolutely pornographic as Steven stroked him. Xabi bit his lip, trying to quiet down as much as possible, not wanting his parents to hear and yet not caring at the same time. Steven picked up the pace as Xabi flung his head back and began thrusting his hips up into Steven’s hand. Xabi’s hands reached behind him and held onto Steven’s knees for leverage as Steven made him come. Steven sat up more to meet Xabi, their mouths crashing together, neither wanting to break apart. When they finally slowed down, Xabi reluctantly got off of Steven and got tissues to clean themselves off with.

“Where did you learn to do that, Xab?” Steven asked. Xabi’s face became completely red as he shrugged, putting his pants back on and grabbing his shirt.

“I... I had never done that before.” He said, his voice muffled as he slipped his shirt over his head. Steven shook his head.

“You’re bloody joking. That was brilliant, that was.” He said, praising him as he walked over and snaked his arms around him again, kissing his neck. If as if it wasn’t possible, Xabi turned a deeper shade of red.

“I liked it.” He whispered. Steven chuckled.

“You also make the best fucking noises I have ever heard.” Xabi buried his face in Steven’s chest, obviously shocked that he had been so open and couldn’t believe he had made such lewd noises. He had surprised himself with them. “Hope your folks didn’t hear you.” He joked. Xabi’s head shot up and he looked at Steven, fear darting across his face. Steven kissed him in reassurance. “I am sure they didn’t, lad.”

There was a light knock on the door and they separated so fast it surprised both of them. Steven sat down and grabbed his laptop and Xabi sat back on his bed just as the door opened and Xabi’s mother walked in smiling.

“Boys it is getting late, Xabi can you please ask Steven to make his way home? Tell him he is welcome any time but it is a school night.” Xabi nodded.

“Yes ma’am.” He said as she waved and shut the door. Xabi turned to Steven and translated for him. Steven nodded, shutting his laptop and standing up.

“Sounds good, lad. I doubt we would have written anything anyways. I can’t seem to keep my hands off of you.” Xabi could melt into Steven’s grin, could get lost in it when ever he saw it. Xabi kissed Steven one last time before they opened his door and Steven headed home. He wondered how hard it would be at school to keep their hands off of each other.

\---------

Steven ended up not writing his essay, and because of it he was failing history. Xabi had apparently written the essay earlier on Sunday, anticipating the fact that they probably weren’t going to write when they were alone together. Steven hadn’t thought that far ahead. Now he was not only under pressure as a new captain, but in deep shit with his grades and being kicked off of the team because of them. He decided to be responsible and spend his lunch in the library working on homework so that he wouldn’t fall behind again. As he walked into what he thought would be a vacant library his breath caught in his throat when he saw Xabi hunched over a table surrounded by books. He rolled his eyes, grinning as he walked over and sat across from him, slamming his books down to get Xabi’s attention. Xabi jumped and cupped his hand over his mouth to keep from making a noise.

“Steven, you scared me. What are you doing here?” Xabi asked, making room for Steven by shifting some of his books to the side.

“Well, after my lovely zero the other day, I thought I would make myself useful during lunch. Seems I wasn’t the only one with that idea.” He said, sitting down and opening his Math book. Xabi’s eye brows furrowed as he looked at the page number Steven had turned to.

“That was where we were weeks ago...” Xabi was frowning, not understanding. Steven covered his work with his arm and sighed.

“Well I didn’t do it, did I? I talked to the teacher and he will give me half marks if I turn them in now instead of not at all.” He mumbled as he started writing out a quadratic equation. Xabi’s shoulders slumped.

“Why didn’t you?” Steven raised his eyebrows at him. Xabi sank into his chair for a moment before straightening out. “I mean it. I don’t understand.” Steven’s face softened.

“I don’t know lad. I just didn’t do it. I skive, don’t I? Always going off with you and Jamie, I am. I don’t know. I feel like we should back off until I get my grades up. I can’t lose my scholarship.” He said, making a face at the page, obviously confused at what he was looking at. “How the bloody hell do you do this shit.” Steven pushed the book away and ran his hand over his face. He looked at Xabi who looked distraught. Steven tilted his head and pouted at him, “Xab, what’s wrong?” Xabi offered a hand out and pointed at Steven’s book.

“I wouldn’t have done things with you if you would have said your grades were slipping. I feel guilty.”

“No, no. Don’t you go feeling guilty. I did this to myself. I am fixing it though, ain’t I? Working it out and digging myself out of this bloody hole of a mess I am in. I am just saying maybe we spend a little less time together. “ He said tapping his pencil against the table repeatedly, not really making a rhythm. Xabi nodded, standing up. Steven stopped tapping his pencil as he watched Xabi come around the table and sit next to him. “What-”

“You said you didn’t know how to do the work, yes? I can help. I already did it.” Xabi said, smiling at him. Steven couldn’t help but smile back as he pushed his book over to Xabi who scooted his chair closer. Xabi looked over the problem and then looked at Steven’s paper, sticking his tongue out slightly as he thought. Steven closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on Math and not Xabi’s mouth. “Oh, I see!” Xabi said, breaking Steven out of his trance. Steven looked at him for a moment before focusing on the book where Xabi was pointing. Xabi was so close to him that he could kiss his neck, could easily wrap his arm around his waist. Steven bit his lip.

Xabi didn’t want Steven to spend less time with him, if anything, he wanted more time alone with him. Most of their time together was in classes, at training, hanging with the rest of the team. If he could help Steven with his grades maybe he wouldn’t try to spend less time with him. Xabi reached across the table and grabbed a notebook and ripped a page out and began doing the quadratic equation that Steven was stuck on. He looked at Steven to see if he was paying attention, he wasn’t. He elbowed him in the side.

“Steven, watch me. It will make more sense if I show you.” He said, looking him in the eyes. Steven wet his lips and nodded slowly. Xabi breathed in sharply, realizing how close they had gotten. His eyes traveled around the room as he backed away slightly.

“I’m watching.” Steven whispered into his ear, making Xabi blush. Xabi worked out the problem and then looked again to Steven.

“Make more sense now?” He asked. Steven still looked confused. “Alright write what I wrote down on your paper then I will show you the next one.” Xabi put his paper in front of Steven and leaned back in his chair. The library door opened and Pepe walked in, halting for a second before continuing in and walked up to them.

“What are you two up to, then?” Pepe asked, grinning from ear to ear at how close they had been to each other not even seconds before when he burst through the door. Xabi smiled up at Pepe. Steven grunted.

“Helping Steven with Maths.” Xabi said, taking his paper back and looking at the next question. Steven looked up at Pepe.

“What are you doing in here?”

“Have to do research, yeah? On that paper about the French Revolution due in three days.” Pepe said, setting is stuff down on the chair across from where Xabi was currently sitting. Steven groaned. Pepe walked away to go find the books he needed for his paper.

“I totally forgot about that paper, for fuck’s sake. I am never going to catch up.” He pushed the Math book away from him. Xabi looked at his hands.

“Have you not started?”

“No, I bloody haven’t started.” He snapped, then looked at Xabi who was still staring down. “Listen Xab, I can’t... concentrate.” He started to whisper, “I am getting turned on just sitting here with you.” A tinge of pink began to spread over Xabi’s cheeks. Pepe slammed some books down on the table, making both of the boys jump. “Have you started?” Steven said, after he cleared his throat. Xabi nodded, getting up and moving back to his original seat.

“Yes, I am almost done. I only have the conclusion and bibliography left to do, and some footnotes. “ He said as he sat and stacked his books up in a neat column. Steven put his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands as he stared down at the math book. “What other coursework do you need to catch up on?” Xabi asked as he opened one of the books to a certain page that he had written down on a sheet of paper. Steven shrugged.

“Loads. Doesn’t matter. I am going to be kicked off the team.” Xabi slammed his hand down on the table.

“No you won’t! Just tell me what you need done. We can do it.” He said, calming down. Pepe raised his eyebrows at them. Steven made a face.

“We?” Xabi nodded.

“We can do it. I know we can. You aren’t getting kicked off the team.” Xabi spat as he took his phone out. “After practice tonight we should come back and start the essay. You don’t want to put that off, Stevie.” Xabi muttered as he wrote furiously in his notebook. Steven was almost positive if Pepe wasn’t there he would have attacked Xabi right then and there for giving two shits about him, cared if he stayed on the team or not.

“Yeah, alright. Whatever you think can keep me on the team.” Steven said, not taking his eyes off of Xabi as a small smile crept onto his face.

\--------

“Can’t we just snog, for fuck’s sake.” Steven whined as Xabi pushed his hand away from him.

“No, not until you finish the assignment.” He said as he, again, swatted Steven’s hand away. Steven thought Xabi was getting some sort of sick pleasure in pushing him away. It was all he had been doing for the past quarter hour. “You don’t have much left! Stop pouting.” Xabi spat playfully. Steven didn’t think it was funny. Every time he finished an assignment they got to snog, or he got a blow job, or a hand job... or he got to give one. It all depended on what Xabi decided his ‘reward’ was for doing work that would only get half the grade it was worth because of how late the assignments were. When he turned his paper in on time they celebrated with hours of making out in the library after hours, which he liked. Today, though, he wasn’t in the mood for games. Steven was sitting on the floor of his bedroom with his back leaning against his bed.

“Xab, I can’t concentrate on this bloody thing I am going to cream my pants get your ass over here.” He said, reaching for Xabi again who had been laying next to him, on his stomach, as he read a book. Not looking up from his book, Xabi slapped his hand away from his ass.

“You’re reward is getting less and less exciting every time you try to grab my ass.” Xabi said, smirking. Steven’s brow furrowed.

“I don’t know how you are enjoying this.”

“You’re doing it to yourself,” Xabi huffed as he turned the page, chewing on his bottom lip as he read. Steven grumbled as he kicked at Xabi’s foot. Xabi kicked him back then scooted farther away from him, his shirt hiking up as he moved. Steven hit his head back against his bed and groaned. Xabi’s boxer-briefs were peeking out from his jeans and his hiked up shirt was showing off his lower back. Steven groaned again and looked down at his laptop.

“How much do I need to write right the fuck now?” He asked, pouting at his computer. Xabi rolled his eyes.

“All of it.”

“What the bloody-”

“It is only two pages, Steven.”

“I only have the intro paragraph.” Steven said, picking at his carpet. Xabi snorted.

“Steven I wrote you the intro.”

“Well that’s all I got.” Xabi made his way closer to Steven, resting his head against his thigh as he looked at his computer screen. Steven ran his fingers through Xabi’s hair then down his back. As Steven’s fingers grazed Xabi’s bare back and slid against the elastic of his boxer-briefs Xabi’s back arched at the touch and his hands slid between Steven’s thighs. With his head still resting against Steven’s leg, Xabi rubbed his palm against Steven’s crotch. Steven let out a sigh of relief as Xabi didn’t push him away as his hand slipped under his pants, gripping his ass. Xabi hissed as he scooted closer to Steven who, with his free hand, pushed his laptop off of his lap and onto the floor. Steven slid down so that he was eye to eye with Xabi and captured his lips with his. Xabi’s hands were all over him, tugging at his shirt then rubbing his stomach and crotch frantically as Steven groped at his ass, pushing his jeans down. Urgently, Xabi unzipped his pants so Steven would have an easier time pushing them off of him. He savored the feeling of fervency Steven exuded as his hands caressed him, as he pulled Xabi on top of him by his cheeks. Xabi moaned as Steven spread his ass wide then thrust his hips up once, letting him know just how turned on he was.

Xabi nipped at Steven’s neck as his fingers worked to free Steven’s cock from his jeans. They hadn’t done anything serious yet, really. Nothing past blow jobs and jerking each other off, and a lot of making out. The fact that Steven’s hands were on Xabi’s ass as a step in the ‘I want to fuck you’ direction, which they hadn’t discussed at all. They had been concentrating on getting Steven’s grades up for the past month, he was now passing all of them but he had to keep the work up which included the essay that he was currently neglecting.

Steven’s finger ghosted over Xabi’s hole, making his breath catch in his throat as reality came crashing down on him. His willpower had collapsed and now they were about to go too far. He sat up, placing his palms on Steven’s chest as he tried to catch his breath.

“Steven.” Xabi’s tone made Steven stop and look up into Xabi’s eyes. Steven’s mouth was dry, he had been so close to getting what he wanted. His hips jerked up slightly, practically begging. Xabi tightened his thighs around Steven, forcing him to stop moving. Xabi’s jeans were only pushed down enough so that Steven’s hands could slip between the fabric, but he suddenly felt very naked. Xabi knew what Steven wanted, and even though he wanted it too, he just wasn’t ready. “I think I should go.” Steven’s heart sank at hearing those words. He shook his head in disagreement.

“No, please.” He implored as Xabi tried to maneuver off of him. Steven grabbed Xabi’s pants and held him down. Steven’s shirt bunched in Xabi’s fists. His chest was heaving, unsure of what he did. “I will write, I swear.” Xabi relaxed, his grip on Steven’s shirt loosened.

“It’s not that, I just...I am not sure.” He said, blushing. He rolled off of Steven and pulled his jeans back up and zipping them. Steven reached his arms above himself and hoisted himself onto his bed, using it as leverage. Xabi walked over and cupped Steven’s face in his hands, leaned down, and kissed him. “I need time.” He said after he broke the kiss. Steven licked his lips.

“I didn’t-”

“You didn’t do anything I didn’t want you to.” Xabi said reassuringly. Steven sighed. “But I think... You need to do that essay. If you finish it tonight, tomorrow we can do something.” Steven’s ears perked up.

“Something?” He asked, grinning. Xabi rolled his eyes. Steven linked his fingers in Xabi’s belt loops and pulled him closer to him. Xabi ran his fingers through Steven’s hair and closed his eyes as Steven lifted Xabi’s shirt and left a trail of kisses along his stomach. Xabi’s willpower was fading again, fast. When Steven’s began unzipping his jeans again he snapped out of his stupor and grabbed Steven’s wrist.

“About me leaving.” Steven pouted.

“I was hoping you were joking.” He said, not letting Xabi out of his grasp.

“I wasn’t. You aren’t going to finish this paper if I am in here.” He said, not backing down. Usually Steven was able to talk him out of leaving, talk him into staying, talk him into letting him smother him with affection... among other things.

“I will finish, I swear. I will start right now. If you leave I will just play FIFA or call Jamie.” Steven threatened. Xabi raise one eyebrow at Steven, unamused. His hips swaying back and forth as if he hadn’t already made up his mind about leaving, Xabi watched Steven staring at him as he moved.

“No. I need to go. Dinner is soon.” He said as he bent over and picked up his book. Steven looked forlorn. “Don’t look at me like that. You can write an essay without me.”

“You’re a tease.” Steven said, standing up, wrapping his arms around Xabi and kissing his neck.

“If I am, it is because you haven’t done your paper.” Xabi said as Steven began to mark his neck. With his book, Xabi pushed Steven off of him. Steven didn’t look at all hurt by Xabi’s remark. Xabi sighed. “Tomorrow, yes? After practice.” Resigned, Steven nodded.

Xabi wasn’t sure how to tell Steven that yes, he did want to have sex but no, he didn’t think he was ready for it. They have been going out for over a month, but most of that month was spent getting Steven’s grades up high enough that he wouldn’t fail. On top of being in a new country, making new friends, doing his own school work, and having a boyfriend for the first time in his life... Xabi had a lot on his mind. Things were moving fast for him, he realized that his actions, in Steven’s mind, probably came out of left field. But to him it was a constant battle whenever they made out, whenever his mouth was on Steven. Steven was so nonchalant about everything they did, about how he felt, about what he wanted. Xabi was more reserved, well... reserved until he was turned on. Then he lost (almost) all of his inhibitions, he let go. But his thoughts came crashing to the forefront of his mind as Steven gripped his ass. He wanted him to do it, he had reacted to Steven’s touch. Steven was right, calling him a tease. That was how he was acting, but he was at war with himself about it. Before he left, Xabi kissed Steven once more, it did not help Steven concentrate at all.

Chapter 3

It had been snowing all day, but the coach had refused to cancel training. They spent most of the session in the gym, but when they finally ventured outside the only thing it resulted in was a snowball fight. Jamie Carragher was relentless with who he threw snowballs at. Martin and Daniel teamed up, with Martin making them and Daniel chucking them around like a mad man as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Fernando Torres got pelted in the face by Pepe Reina then shoved a handful of snow down his shirt in retaliation. Xabi was running around dodging snowballs as if his life depended on it.

Steven sought shelter behind a tree as he scoped out who his first victim would be. He eyed Ryan Babel and Lucas Leiva who were also trying to hide. He made a couple of snowballs and put them in a pile, packing them tight. As he set to aim them, someone came up behind him with a loose snowball and pummeled him with it, smashing it over his head. He almost retaliated, hitting his perpetrator point blank until he heard their laugh. It was Xabi, and he had fallen to the ground in a fit of giggles by Steven’s feet as he shook the wet snow from his hair.

“Think that’s funny do you?” He asked as he picked up a small handful of snow and came at him. Xabi put his hands up in protest but Steven by passed them and plopped the snow onto Xabi’s face, making him shake his head to get it off. Xabi grabbed Steven’s wrists before he could do anything else and pulled him down on top of him. Steven tried to pile up more snow but Xabi began wrestling him, wrapping his legs around him and flipping him onto his back. Steven couldn’t help but laugh as Xabi playfully straddled him. His face was red from the snow, and he had white in his hair and Steven wanted to devour him. Xabi must have seen the look on Steven’s face and knew what he was thinking because he rolled off of him, then helped him up.

Xabi looked around to see if anyone noticed, everyone was busy throwing snowballs. He let his body relax for a moment before he got pelted with two snowballs in quick succession. He looked around for the culprit to find Jamie Carragher and Daniel Agger snickering. He looked down and saw the snowballs that Steven had made. He looked at Steven and motioned towards the two that had attacked him, Steven nodded. Xabi bent down and handed Steven two snowballs and immediately went to work making more, packing them as tight and as fast as possible. He fed them to Steven who was pounding them towards the two boys. Suddenly, Fernando rolled up beside Xabi, almost knocking him over.

“Hey guys, mind if I join?” He said, smiling. Xabi smiled back and nodded.

“You help Steven and I will pack them.” Xabi said, working as fast as possible to make a pile of snowballs. Fernando got to his knees and picked up a couple of the snowballs.

“Take that, Danny!” He screamed as he threw one and hit Daniel in the gut. Xabi laughed at Fernando who turned back to him, grinning. “He hit me in the face, the wanker.” Fernando replied bemused.

Before they knew it the coach blew his whistle and called them all over to him. Everyone was soaking wet and freezing.

“Well I hope you lads had fun, because tomorrow we will be having a full practice, no matter what the weather! Inside with the lot of you, now!” The coach said, obviously amused at their antics.

Xabi couldn’t wait to get into the hot shower and defrost. His fingers and nose were numb from the cold. Once he was in the shower though, he didn’t want to get out. He kept circling around, keeping himself as warm as possible as the water beat against his bare body. He didn’t stop until he heard Steven’s laugh. He looked over and glared at him through the mist.

“Something funny?” He asked. Steven nodded as he scrubbed himself down.

“You, you’re a laugh, you are. Spinning around like that.” Xabi made a face at him.

“I’m freezing.” Xabi said, chattering his teeth. Steven pouted as he rinsed off quickly then turned his water off then grabbed his towel.

“Best get it over with and put some dry clothes on, Xab.” He called as he walked to his locker. Xabi turned around and around a few more times before he decided he was ready to brave the cold. As soon as he turned the water off the air hit him like a ton of bricks. He grabbed his towel as fast as he could and ran to his locker, drying off and then getting dressed in record timing. When he was done he looked around for Steven, who was missing. Gathering his things, he made towards the door where he saw Steven talking to the coach in his office. When Steven saw him he waved good bye to their coach and walked up to him and smiled.

“You look like you could use some hot chocolate.”  
\-------

 

Not wanting everyone to walk home, Mikel, Xabi’s older brother, showed up with a car and let as many people pile in as possible. It was incredibly tight, and illegal, but surprisingly Alvaro, Pepe, Fernando, Martin, and Daniel all fit in the back seat with Pepe, Martin and Daniel sitting on the actual seats with Fernando and Alvaro sitting on top. Steven and Xabi crammed into the passenger seat, legs and thighs touching everywhere. Xabi’s senses were numb, as was his body. He couldn’t seem to get warm and he was still shivering. Steven wanted to wrap his arms around him and warm him up, but he refrained. Xabi’s body was twisted slightly as he joined the conversation with Fernando and Alvaro as they talked about the newest Call of Duty game. Steven stayed silent in the front, his hand ghosting against Xabi’s left thigh which was basically pressed against the door. No one could see his hand, he couldn’t stop. He saw Xabi lick his lips as a response to his touch, but continued his conversation with his team mates without pause.

As a result to Steven teasing him, Xabi shifted how he sat on Steven’s lap so his right thigh pressed against Steven’s crotch, putting pressure on it. Steven bit his lip holding back a grunt as he pinched Xabi’s leg in retaliation. Xabi gave a small yelp and looked down at Steven.

“What was that for?” He asked.

“My leg is asleep, wanker.” He said through gritted teeth. Xabi added more pressure to his thigh against Steven.

“Better?” He asked, smirking.

“Much.” Steven retorted.

“Yeah, Alvaro’s ass is bony as shit.” Martin quipped, moving his legs around underneath Alvaro.

“Fernando isn’t. Nice padding, Nando.” Pepe said, patting his thigh playfully. Fernando glared at Pepe, but said nothing.

The first to be dropped off was Pepe, then Fernando. Mikel asked Steven if he wanted to move to the back where their was now more room but Steven declined. Without asking, Mikel passed by Steven’s house without so much as stopping. When he dropped Alvaro off, Steven did switch seats though, getting into the back with Pepe and Daniel. Before long only Mikel, Xabi, and Steven were left in the car.

“I assumed right, yes? That you two had more tutoring to do?” Mikel asked Xabi as he drove. Xabi looked back at Steven and nodded.

“Yes, there is a test on Thursday, we are working on note cards.” Xabi stated. Mikel nodded absentmindedly. Steven looked out the window, silent.

When they got into Xabi’s house they made their way to the kitchen while Mikel headed upstairs to his room. Xabi was checking the cupboards, looking for hot chocolate.

“You told them you were my tutor?” Steven asked weakly as he leaned against the fridge, his arms crossed. Xabi dropped his arms to his side and slumped his shoulders as he gnawed at his lip, looked at the counter top and began tracing imaginary lines onto it.

“They asked why I always went over to yours, why you were always here. I thought-” Xabi started. Steven interrupted him by pushing off of the fridge and stepping close to him, close enough that they could kiss. Instead he whispered into his ear.

“You’re brilliant, you.” Steven said, ghosting his lips across Xabi’s ear. Xabi closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, relieved Steven wasn’t upset with him. “Especially since that is basically what you are. I had just been telling my parents that I was with Jamie or Fernando.” Xabi blushed as he turned his face towards Steven, their lips barely touching as Steven clutched Xabi’s wrists, bringing his arms around his own waist. Their bodies crashed together, the kiss suddenly became more hurried, frenzied as Xabi’s hands slipped into Steven’s back pockets. They broke apart at the sound of Mikel’s footsteps coming down the stairs. Steven leaned against the counter while Xabi turned back towards the cupboards. When Mikel entered the kitchen the air was thick with sexual tension to which he was unaware of.

“Are you making hot chocolate?” Mikel asked Xabi. Xabi shrugged.

“I don’t know if we have cocoa. I can’t find it.” Xabi exclaimed. Mikel rolled his eyes and pushed Xabi out of the way with his body, causing Xabi to bump into Steven who caught him, placing his hands on the small of Xabi’s back and rubbing his thumb in small circles there. Mikel turned around, Steven’s arm dropped, he had a container of hot chocolate.

“Look harder, Xabier.” He said rolling his eyes. Xabi stuck his tongue out and grabbed the mixture. Mikel filled a tea pot with water and put it on a burner. “I want some too. It is freezing.” The three of them stood in silence for a few moments. “So, Steven... what classes is Xabi helping you with?” He asked. Steven cleared his throat and looked at the ground.

“All.” Mikel’s eye brows rose as he looked at Xabi. “Are you getting paid?” Mikel switched to Spanish. Xabi’s face contorted.

“Mikel!-”

“What?! Well you should be! For as much time as you spend doing his work, I am just saying.” Steven felt very uncomfortable considering he had no idea what they were saying. Instead he got down three mugs. “He is using you.” The words stung. Xabi slammed his hand down on the counter.

“It is none of your business. And he isn’t using me you have no idea-”

“Then explain it to me! You spend all your time with him.”

“False, Mikel. I spend all my time with my team!” The water was boiling and the tea pot went off. Xabi pushed his brother out of the way and turned the burner off as he picked up the pot and poured the hot water into the mugs. “Fuck off.” Xabi spat as he grabbed two spoons, handed Steven one of the mugs and picked up his own and walked out of the kitchen. Steven followed him up to his room where Xabi slammed his door. He set his hot chocolate down on his dresser and laid down on his bed, curling up. Steven set his mug down next to Xabi’s, locked the door, then joined him on his bed, scooting him over then wrapping his arms around his torso. Steven rested his head against Xabi’s, who burrowed against Steven’s chest.

“What did he say?” Steven asked barely above a whisper.

“He said you were using me.” Xabi mumbled into Steven’s coat. Steven frowned, his hands gently rubbing against Xabi’s back. He let out a long sigh, thinking of what to say. Instead, Xabi sat up and looked down at Steven, his expression was serious.

“But you’re not. I said I would help, you didn’t ask me to.” Xabi’s legs entwined with Steven’s, his feet played with his as if they weren’t having a serious conversation. They had been going out for months, using the guise of homework and papers to ensure that they got to spend time together. Christmas was fast approaching and they couldn’t wait to spend time together that didn’t involve school work of any sort.

“I don’t want you to fight because of me.” Steven said, his hands trailing along Xabi’s thighs. Xabi scooted closer to him on the bed, bent over and kissed him. Steven deepened the kiss, opening his mouth for Xabi’s tongue. Eventually, Steven broke the kiss, smiling. “How about I get my coat off and we have that hot chocolate?” He asked as he sat up, untangling his legs. Xabi nodded, taking his coat off as well. He left his sweater on, he was still freezing. Steven handed him his hot chocolate as Xabi crossed his legs. He cupped the mug with his hands, warming them.

“I don’t think he should talk about someone I love like that.” Xabi said into his cup as he took a sip. Steven stared at him in silence for a moment before a smile spread slowly across his face. Xabi looked up at him, blushing. “I didn’t-”

“You didn’t mean it?” Steven asked, setting his mug back down. Xabi didn’t break eye contact.

“I... No, I mean yes I meant it. I just... “ Xabi was stumbling over his words as he watched Steven walk over to the bed and stand in front of him. Steven took Xabi’s hot chocolate from him and set it on the dresser. He cupped Xabi’s face in his hands and and kissed him, pushing him down onto his back. Xabi opened himself to Steven, letting him move him around on the bed where he wanted him. Steven climbed on top of him, intensifying the kiss.

Steven’s hands slipped under Xabi’s sweater and shirt, caressing his abdomen, worshipping his body with his hands. Xabi expected his hands to be cold but they were warm to the touch, leaving a trail of fire as his fingers ghosted across him. Xabi moaned into Steven’s mouth as he wrapped his legs around Steven’s, bringing his body weight down on him, taking his breath away. Xabi’s hands worked at Steven’s clothes, wanting his shirt off of him, his pants. Steven, the opposite as he normally was, shook his head as he kissed Xabi’s neck.

“Let’s just stay like this.” He said, rolling to his side, bringing Xabi into his arms. Xabi kissed him again, snaking his hands around him again, holding tight to Steven’s thigh. They broke the kiss, catching their breath. Xabi began marking Steven’s neck, his teeth gently scraping as he attached his mouth to the nook at the base of his neck. Steven was panting, his hands doing the opposite of what he just said, groping at Xabi’s ass and crotch. Eventually, though, His hands traveled back to his waist and stayed there. Their kisses became more sparse and, before they knew it they fell asleep.

Xabi woke up by a quiet knock at his door. He untangled himself sleepily from Steven’s grasp, not waking him. He rolled off the bed and unlocked his door then opened it to find his mother standing there.

“Why was your door locked?” She asked. Xabi shrugged, rubbing his eyes.

“Mikel and I had a spat and I guess I locked it because I didn’t want him barging in and continuing.” Xabi said. His mother looked passed him and saw that Steven was sleeping.

“We didn’t know you were up here, you were so quiet. You missed dinner.” Xabi sighed.

“Mikel knew I was here.”

“Your light was off, he thought you might have gone out. Want me to heat you something up?” She asked. Xabi shook his head.

“No, I am not hungry right now. We have a lot to study for, I need to wake him up.” Xabi said, looking back at Steven.

“I don’t want him staying late, like the other night.” His mother said, warningly. Xabi smiled, nodded, then kissed his mother on the cheek. She shut the door behind her, leaving Xabi alone at the doorway. He flicked the light switch, letting the room brighten immediately. Steven still lay asleep on his bed. Xabi crawled back into bed, gently rolling Steven onto his back. He slowly undid his pants, revealing his cock. Xabi took him into his mouth, working him with earnest until he started to become hard in his mouth. Steven stirred, not yet fully awake.

Xabi’s efforts didn’t go unnoticed as Steven’s eyes fluttered open and he looked down and saw Xabi’s mouth around him. Steven moaned at the sight, of the feeling of Xabi’s exquisite mouth sucking him off. Steven stripped himself of his shirt and sweater, he suddenly felt too warm as Xabi labored at bringing him to climax. Steven ran his fingers through Xabi’s hair as his tongue swirled around his head, as he opened his mouth all the way and took him fully, holding him in his mouth for a few seconds before coming up for air. When he did, Steven pulled him up to him, kissing the mouth that was pink and swollen because of his cock, that looked thoroughly fucked and amazingly hot. Xabi’s fingers found their way around his erection, stroking him. Grabbing Xabi by his thighs, Steven moved him to the side so he could take his pants off.

Xabi, suddenly at a loss at what to do with his hands, decided he was wearing too many clothes. When he was satisfied with his lack of clothing that was added to the pile on his floor, he straddled Steven who had made himself comfy on his back. They kissed, suddenly not in a hurry, cherishing every taste and every touch. Steven brought Xabi closer by grasping at his ass, a loud moan escaping Xabi’s lips as he did so. An urge overcame Steven to flip Xabi over, to take him right then and there.

“Xabi.” Steven said gruffly, getting his boyfriend’s attention. Xabi’s eyes met his immediately. “Do you trust me?” He asked. Xabi nodded, leaving a trail of kisses up his neck. “I love you.” Steven said, whispering it as if it was a secret, as if Xabi hadn’t known. Xabi smiled against his neck.

“What do you want to do?” Xabi asked, his hands making his way back to Steven’s erection.

“Do you have lube?” Steven asked. Xabi’s hands stopped moving, he froze for a moment before getting off his bed and going to his closest, getting a small box and bringing it over. Inside was a small tube of lube that he handed to Steven, relinquishing all power. Steven kissed him once more before pushing him onto the bed. They hadn’t gone past blow jobs and jerking off, but Xabi wanted it. Steven hadn’t tried but the one time, so Xabi had decided the next time he did that he would be ready, that he wouldn’t tell him no. Xabi rolled over onto his knees, grabbed a pillow for his head to rest against, and hugged it as his ass stuck up in the air. Steven stopped breathing for a moment as he watched Xabi do it. He had to practically remind himself to inhale and exhale.

Steven kissed his back, his ass, his thigh, then his ass again as he got up the courage to open the lube. He rubbed it onto his fingers for a moment, knowing Xabi wouldn’t appreciate how cold it would feel. He tentatively circled Xabi’s tight virgin hole, massaging the area. Xabi’s breathing was shallow, his breath hitching every couple of seconds as he tried to stay quiet. As Steven’s index finger pushed against his opening, they both gasped at the feeling. Xabi bit his lip, hard, already feeling intense pressure as Steven slowly pushed into him.

“Oh fuck.” Steven said as got to his knuckle, then slowly extracted it. Xabi moaned into his pillow at the movement. “Too much?” Steven asked Xabi as he caressed his thigh with his free hand. Xabi shook his head vigorously, unable to talk. Steven began moving his finger in and out shallowly at first but getting deeper and deeper each time he did so. After a few moments a rhythm appeared, which was easier for Xabi to deal with. He already felt full, already started to fear a second or third finger, couldn’t fathom the size of Steven’s cock inside of him. His breathing quickened, he was stressing himself out. Steven noticed and withdrew his finger. “Xabi, I am going to stop.”

“No!” Xabi practically screamed, immediately covering his mouth with his hand as he shut his eyes. Steven put some lube directly onto Xabi’s hole, causing him to hiss from the chill. Steven’s finger reentered him, his entire body shivered at the contact. For what felt like ages, Steven worked him with the one finger until he was easily moving in and out with it.

“I think- I think I am going to try two. Tell me to stop if it is too much.” Steven said warmly. Xabi nodded his head as a response. The pressure was immense, but not unbearable. Steven grazed his prostate unknowingly, making Xabi yelp, suddenly blinded by the feeling. Steven began to retract his fingers but Xabi, wanting that feeling to happen again, pushed back onto his fingers.

“Again.” Was all he was able to spit out before he had to concentrate on breathing. Steven, realizing what had happened, tried to do it again. It took him a moment, but he did. Xabi writhed underneath his fingers, rocking back. The sight of Xabi moving against him was too much for Steven, he came onto the back of Xabi’s thighs and ass.

“Oh fuck.” Steven said, not expecting his sudden climax. As if on cue, Xabi came, making a mess of his quilt. Collapsing onto the bed, Xabi was exhausted. Steven withdrew his fingers and reached for tissues, cleaning both his fingers and Xabi off. He wrapped his arms around Xabi and moved him closer to him, practically dragging him across the bed. “You’re bloody heavy” Steven said, grinning. Xabi only made a noise in response, he was totally knackered. Within minutes they both fell asleep.

Steven was the first to wake up, dazed and not sure for a moment where he was until he felt Xabi’s body clinging to his. He smiled to himself as he looked at the clock to see it was 9pm. He stretched, yawning loudly. Xabi stirred, humming against Steven’s chest.

“Hey, you.” Steven said, his voice hoarse. Xabi smiled as he tightened his arms that were around Steven’s chest.

“Hello.” Xabi whispered, his eyes adjusting. Idly, he rubbed them with one hand then yawned. “What time is it.”

“Time for me to go.” Steven said, sighing. Xabi made a noise that sounded like a wounded puppy, which made Steven chuckle under his breath as he sat up. He went over to their pile of clothes and began getting dressed. He tossed Xabi his boxers and pants. Xabi looked at his now filthy quilt and made a face. He put his boxers on then grabbed one of the mugs of hot chocolate and spilled a little of it on his quilt. Steven looked confused. “Why-”

“Now I have a reason to wash it that isn’t ‘I came all over it’”. He stated as if it was obvious. Steven laughed as he pulled his shirt and sweater over his head. When he looked at Xabi he saw that he was blushing.

“I fucking love that you blush all the time.” Steven said as he sat on the ground to put his shoes on. This made Xabi’s face turn even redder as he gathered the dirty quilt and balled it up. Xabi then finished getting dressed. “So much for studying.” That made Xabi smile.

“The test isn’t until Thursday, we have time. I will make note cards tonight-” Steven silenced Xabi with a kiss.

“I’ve got to go before you get into trouble for me staying late, again.” Steven whispered into Xabi’s ear, nipping it lightly before he backed away.

Xabi didn’t want Steven to have to walk home all alone in the freezing weather, but Steven refused to let Xabi ask Mikel to drive him after how he was acting earlier. Steven said he would stop and get a coffee to warm him up on the way home. Xabi wanted to ask Steven to call him when he got home, but he didn’t want to seem needy or overbearing. When Steven left he went straight back to his room and grabbed the quilt and brought it to the laundry room. When his mother asked what happened, he showed her the hot chocolate stain. She reprimanded him about drinks and food not being allowed in their rooms, Xabi just mumbled an apology before he went back to his room.

When he was alone, working on note cards, his mind kept wandering to what he and Steven had just done. Remembering, he looked over and saw the lube and his box still out. He went over and cleaned them up, sticking the box back safely in his closet. There was a knock at his door, his other walked in.

“Xabi, you still haven’t eaten.” She stated. Xabi shrugged.

“I am not very hungry.”

“Well that isn’t very healthy, you should eat.” She said sternly. Xabi nodded, resigned.

“I will go down and make a sandwich.” He said, following her out of his room. Sometimes his house felt claustrophobic. His heart leapt into his throat as he received a text, it was from Steven. A feeling of calm and warmth spread through his body as he walked down the stairs as he read it: ‘got home, coffee is delicious after a nap’. Xabi closed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, picturing his arms around Steven and how perfect it felt, how everything seemed at ease. He thought about how he felt as Steven touched him, as his fingers were inside of him. His body reacted to his thoughts. He knew now, without a doubt, that he wanted Steven to fuck him. After what they just did, he knew he wasn’t ready but he wouldn’t regret it. He knew Steven was the one he wanted to give his virginity to.

After he made his sandwich and sat at the table he responded to the text with: ‘you make a good pillow’. He got not even three bites in before Steven responded. ‘Wish you were here, Xab.’ This brought on a slew of texts as Xabi ate.

‘Why? Need me to do your math assignment?’ Xabi teased.

‘Not even funny, that. See if you like being teased.’ Steven retorted.

‘I’d like to see you try.’

‘Watch me.’ Steven said, ending their conversation. Xabi smiled at himself as he finished his sandwich then went back to his room where he stayed up late doing note cards until he fell asleep at his desk.

Chapter 4  
Exams creeped up fast and Xabi’s freedom to do as he pleased was restricted by his parents so that he would be able to concentrate on his studies. He was only allowed to go to school and then training, but had to come home immediately afterwards. Luckily he still had his phone, his only way of contacting Steven now that they couldn’t spend time out of school together. They were texting constantly after they left training all the way until Xabi was in bed, when they usually got on the phone and talked until they fell asleep. Steven said he had been studying, but Xabi was worried for him. If he didn’t do well on his exams he would be back where he was at the beginning of the year. They spent most of their lunches in the library, sitting on the floor in a corner going over flash cards and doing math problems. Steven liked it because he could sneak in kisses, touch Xabi’s arm and thigh, kick his feet playfully and just spend some alone time with him. Classes and training were different, they were always surrounded.

Steven was getting better at not putting his hands all over Xabi in public. At first it seemed like an impossible task, but he took his cues from Xabi who seemed to be the master of self control. Xabi seemingly never had a problem in public or when they were alone with holding back, not succumbing to the lust that Steven was positive he felt. Steven was jealous of that, he wished he was about to control himself as much as Xabi could.

But at the same time, whenever they found a moment to be alone, that rare time when they got to do more then just kiss for a few seconds, Xabi became undone. All it took was a strategic hand placement, a kiss to his neck and a nip to the ear and it was like a switch was flipped in Xabi’s head. It was if the tides suddenly would change and Xabi would push Steven down, or against a wall, anywhere where they were. An aggressive air would take over him and he would take control of their actions and just attack Steven, not caring or thinking. Steven liked those moments the most. It showed the breakdown of Xabi’s defenses perfectly and he loved that he knew how to crack them, and that he did that to him.

It was the last day of exams, Christmas break was upon them and Xabi couldn’t be happier. His freedom was just out of his grasp now, but by the end of the day he would have all break to spend with Steven. They were sitting alphabetically for the exam, so he was at the front in the left corner of the room, while Steven was the next row over halfway back. Xabi could feel Steven’s gaze on the back of his head, he knew he looked up every couple of minutes and looked at him. It wasn’t a distraction, per se, but he hoped that Steven was actually paying attention.

Steven couldn’t concentrate. He was almost positive he had ADD or some other disorder that meant all he wanted was his hands on his boyfriend. The last couple of weeks had been torture for him. He had spent most of his time with Jamie at the pub when Xabi was stuck at home. Xabi was coming over to his place after school and he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Xabi told his parents that, as celebration to ending the semester, Steven was having a Halo party at his place and everyone was staying over. Perfect excuse, Steven thought, since Steven’s parents were used to Jamie falling asleep on his floor after long gaming sessions in the past. Xabi had come to school prepared with his overnight bag which he successfully stuffed into his locker in the changing room.

Xabi was the first finished with his exam. As he handed it in and got out a book to read as he waited for the bell to ring he allowed his eyes to travel across the room where they found Steven, who smiled at him. Xabi gave him a small smile and a nod as he sat down and made himself comfortable. He hoped that all of their hard work paid off, that Steven would do well and pass the test without him.

When the bell finally rang, Steven was still working on his test. The teacher said that he could take as long as he wanted, since he knew how hard he had been working to bring his grades up. Xabi wanted to stay in the room with him but that wouldn’t make sense. Instead he went to the locker room to grab his bag. When he got back to the classroom Steven was just coming out.

“How do you think it went?” Xabi asked. Steven shrugged.

“I am not sure...” He said as they started to walk towards the doors leading out of the school. Xabi put his bag down and zipped up his coat and got out his gloves, readying himself to walk to Steven’s.

“Well I guess-”

“Well I had him grade it for me right then because I didn’t want to wait the entire break.” Steven interrupted him. Xabi’s eyes lit up.

“And?” He asked, impatient to hear the answer.

“I passed with a C!” Steven exclaimed, obviously happy with the result. Xabi almost kissed him in celebration, but instead he just put his hand on Steven’s neck and squeezed it lightly, showing out happy he was for him.

“That is amazing! What do you want to do to celebrate?” Xabi asked, thinking he would say go to the pub or to a movie. What he didn’t expect was what Steven said.

“You know what I want.” It was vague, but Xabi knew exactly what he was talking about. He got goosebumps as Steven stared at him, his eyes expectant and warm. Xabi could feel his face turning a shade of pink as he looked to the ground and moved his bag to his other shoulder.

“Yes, I agree. I want that too.” Xabi whispered. Steven bumped his shoulder, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

“Bloody brilliant.” Steven said as he bumped Xabi’s shoulder, setting him off balance for a moment. Xabi stumbled to the side before he caught himself as he laughed. He wanted to get to Steven’s as fast as possible, not because of how cold it was outside.  
\---------

 

After what felt like the longest dinner in the history of the world, Steven locked his door behind him and Xabi as they walked in. Xabi pinned Steven against his door, his hands automatically working Steven’s zipper and buttons, pulling at his shirt and yanking his pants down. Steven’s mouth attacked Xabi’s neck, teeth scraping and hands groping Xabi’s ass, their bodies clashing together sending sparks of lust cascading through them. Xabi, wanting complete control, grabbed Steven’s wrists and held them over his head as he captured his mouth. Steven didn’t fight him as Xabi’s tongue took over his mouth, his hips pushed against his crotch, his fingers entangled with Steven’s as their hands slid down the door until Xabi’s grip loosened. Steven released his hands from Xabi’s grasp and cupped his face with his hands, deepening their kiss. Xabi ended the kiss in order to get Steven’s shirt off, then his. Steven’s hands were all over Xabi, working at undoing his pants.

Desperately, Xabi attached his mouth to Steven’s collarbone, sucking and lapping at it as his hands found their way beneath Steven’s boxers, fingers wrapping around his hard cock and applying pressure in just the right way that makes Steven gasp for air as the wind is knocked out of him because of a flick of Xabi’s wrist. Steven’s hands grabbed at Xabi’s ass, spreading him through his jeans, causing him to moan as his mouth marked Steven’s neck. Steven’s hands slid to Xabi’s abdomen, undoing his pants and slipping his jeans down his thighs. Steven’s hands spread Xabi’s cheeks, making him hiss in anticipation. Bringing his index finger up to his mouth, Steven wet it then dropped it down, pressing it against Xabi’s tight entrance. Xabi’s mouth released Steven’s neck, his hands withdrew from beneath his boxers as they snaked around his body, holding on for dear life as Steven’s finger penetrated him. Xabi whimpered, his mouth remained open as he tried to breathe as Steven began moving in and out. Xabi’s fingers dug into Steven’s back, clawing at him and writhing against his body as he fucked him with his finger.

The wave of noises that escaped Xabi’s lips were going to make Steven come right then and there. Steven withdrew his finger, brought Xabi’s lips to his and kissed him. With one hand on the small of Xabi’s back, Steven began to guide him over to his bed. Both of them had their jeans hanging off their thighs and Xabi’s arm was still clinging to him as if he was drowning. Steven pushed Xabi onto the bed, letting him fall and bounce. He then grabbed Xabi’s ankles and lifted them, pulling his jeans and boxers off. Steven rid himself of the rest of his clothing as well before he dropped to his knees. He bent over, grabbing a bag from under his bed. From the bag he withdrew a tube and a condom, then slid it back where it belonged. Xabi tried to sit up, but Steven pushed him back down.

“Lay back.” He said, Xabi complied. Steven grabbed Xabi’s wrists and moved them to the back of this thighs. “Hold your legs up, Xab.” Xabi nodded as he did so. The view was fucking breathtaking. Xabi couldn’t see a thing, his back was flat on the bed and his legs were up, his knees bent. He felt so incredibly naked, so vulnerable in front of Steven at that moment. He wanted to be held, suddenly becoming unsure. When he heard the pop of the cap of the lube his breath shook as it escaped from his lungs. When Steven’s finger circled his entrance he thought he was hyperventilating his chest was moving up and down so fast. But as Steven eased his finger in it went smoothly because of the lube, easier than just minutes before, easier than the first time they tried it. Xabi relaxed against the pressure as Steven invaded him. Steven added another finger, slowly at first. Xabi wriggled his hips against Steven’s movements, trying to find that blinding spot within him.

Steven knowing what Xabi wanted to feel, bent his fingers a little, letting them brush up against the spot, making Xabi’s back arch as he moaned in ecstasy. As he did that, Steven began scissoring him, opening him up wider. Steven withdrew his fingers to add more lube, causing Xabi to almost sit up in retaliation at the sudden lack of contact. Before reentering him, Steven brought his mouth against Xabi’s ass and kissed it, then licked around him. Xabi bit his lip to hold back the moan that was surely to be too loud as Steven’s tongue pressed against him.

“Oh fuck-” Xabi spat as Steven’s tongue probed him and licked him open. Without warning, Steven entered him with three fingers, filling him. Xabi’s hands dropped from his legs, letting his feet rest on Steven’s shoulders as he grasped at Steven’s sheets, twisting them in his fists. “Oh Jesus I can’t-” He said between breaths as Steven moved his fingers, thrusting them in and out in constant motion. Xabi’s toes curled as he applied pressure to Steven’s shoulders, raising his ass off of the bed at the intrusion. Stretching his fingers as much as he could in Xabi’s tight hole, Steven’s mouth became dry as he looked at Xabi. Not only was he open for him, but he already looked debauched and fucked, making him look even better in Steven’s eyes than he normally was.

“Xab, I think you’re-”

“Please.” Xabi interrupted him by grinding his hips forward into Steven’s fingers. Steven exited him, letting Xabi’s feet drop to the floor with a thud. Quickly, he ripped open the condom package and slipped it on then stood up. He leaned over and grabbed at Xabi’s neck, bringing him in for a kiss. Xabi leaned back on his elbows as Steven broke the kiss, readying himself at Xabi’s entrance while spreading Xabi’s legs farther apart. When Steven pressed his cock against him Xabi almost screamed as his head flew back, but instead it came out as a pained grunt. Steven almost didn’t go through with it, almost didn’t push farther but when Xabi’s head bounced back up and the look in his eyes was so intense, it spoke more to him than any words would suffice at that moment. Steven forced himself in further, Xabi’s legs wrapped around his waist, Steven’s hands holding onto Xabi’s thighs. Steven pulled out slightly, then in a little further than before. His chest was heaving at the effort, at how tight Xabi felt. He closed his eyes as Xabi scooted his ass forward a little, pressing Steven in more.

Eventually a rhythm came about. It was slow at first but picked up momentum as Xabi became more relaxed, as he opened up. Xabi began moving against Steven, meeting him thrust for thrust as he both moved. As Steven came closer to his climax, he quickened his pace. Xabi came first, his hands covering his mouth to keep from screaming. Steven grunted as he followed not far behind, slowly pulling out of Xabi shortly afterwards. Xabi’s ass was red and swollen from the intrusion, Steven dropped back down to his knees and brought his mouth to him again. Xabi, in full out sensory overload, almost blacked out from the feeling of Steven’s tongue penetrating him and circling around him. He kept his hands around his mouth for fear of bringing attention to them. When Steven was done torturing Xabi with exquisite bliss he tied off the condom and threw it away then climbed up into the bed with him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his nose against his neck. Xabi’s hands dropped from his mouth as his body turned towards Steven, his legs were like jelly but they slithered between Steven’s. Xabi’s fingers raked through his hair mindlessly as he closed his eyes, drifting off into his own world where his body was numb and tingling all at once.

When Steven woke up he saw that Xabi was looking at him, his fingers still playing with his hair. Steven smiled lazily at him.

“Hey, you.” Steven whispered.

“Hello.” Xabi spoke softly, kissing Steven lightly on the lips, then his cheek, his neck, his chest.

“How are you?” Steven asked. Xabi laughed.

“Sore as... fuck” Xabi smiled at himself. Steven kissed his forehead as his hands trailed over Xabi’s ass, pressing lightly against him making Xabi hiss at the contact. “Very sore.” He said biting his lip and blushing the shade of red that turned Steven on.

“I’m sorry.” Steven said as he nipped at Xabi’s jaw.

“I want to sleep forever. But I also want to have another go.” Xabi said as his face burrowed itself into Steven’s chest, his arms tightening around him as his hands clasped together behind his back.

“We have all the time in the world, and from the sound you just made I don’t think-”

“Give me an hour.”  
\-------

They ended up not getting to spend as much time together as they had originally planned. Xabi’s parents surprised him with a trip to Spain to visit family for the holiday. Xabi couldn’t help but feel excited to go see his relatives that he missed dearly, but at the same time he didn’t want to tell Steven that all the plans they had made for the break would be cancelled. He called him almost immediately after he found out, as he was packing.

“Steven, I’ve got some news...” Xabi said into the receiver as his phone was propped between his ear and shoulder. Steven’s stomach sank with anticipation.

“What is it, lad?”

“My family and I are going to Spain for the holidays.” He said, just coming out with it. Steven, who was at the pub with Jamie playing darts, motioned to him that he would be right back as he grabbed his coat and took the conversation out into the bitter cold.

“What? When are you going?” He asked, zipping his coat.

“Tonight. It is a total surprise, they have known for ages but they wanted it to be a Christmas present.” Xabi said, a hint of vehemence in his voice. “I am sorry.” He whispered afterwards.

“No, lad. Don’t sound sad. You should be excited to go see your family. I know you miss them.” Steven said, sighing. “We will just spend time when you get back. When do you come back?”

“New Years Eve.” Xabi said weakly as he folded shirts neatly so they would fit into his suitcase.

“Perfect. Pepe is having a party at his. You should come so I can jump you.”

“You are not jumping me.” Xabi said, smiling.

“No, not in front of the lads, but once I get you-”

“Steven.” Xabi said, almost whimpering. He didn’t have time to jerk off before they left and he didn’t want to travel with blue balls because his boyfriend couldn’t stop being dirty over the phone. Steven sighed again.

“I will miss you.” He spoke into the phone, wishing he could see Xabi before he was off. Xabi blushed as he zipped his suitcase shut, there was a knock at his door and his father told him to wrap it up, that they were leaving.

“Steven I have to go.” Xabi said, rushed. Steven’s chest tightened.

“Xabi-”

“I love you.” Xabi hung up the phone.  
\----------

Steven looked at his watch for the millionth time while he was at Pepe’s party. Almost everyone in their year and surrounding seemed to be at the party and he was already on his second beer. Fernando Torres and Ryan Babel were fighting over being the DJ, Martin and Daniel were surrounded by girls as they told an elaborate and slightly made up story, Jamie seemed to be playing bartender so Steven stuck by him, helping with whatever drinks he knew how to mix. When his phone buzzed he almost jumped, almost screamed at how excited he was. Instead he reigned his feelings in and checked the text: ‘walking up now’. Steven handed cup duty off to Lucas as he quickly pushed his way to the front of the house.

When he opened the door he saw Xabi walking towards the house, still a few houses down. Without his coat, wearing just his sweater and a scarf, Steven ran up to him but stopped short before he reached him, holding back. Xabi’s hands were in his pockets and he was shivering, his nose pink. Their breath was easily seen in the cold night air. Xabi walked up close to him, wanting to rest his head against his shoulder, wanting to wrap his arms around him. They lingered in front of each other for a few moments before Steven took his scarf off and slung it around Xabi’s neck, pulling him closer.

“I got this for you.” He whispered in his ear as he tugged on it again. Xabi smiled, biting his lip as he looked down at the scarf.

“Thank you.” He said, placing a chaste kiss against Steven’s cheek. “Let’s get inside.” He said, his hand turning Steven around as he began to walk towards Pepe’s. Steven’s body tingled at the contact. Xabi’s hand traveled down and across Steven’s ass before he broke contact and stuck his hands back in his coat pockets. When they got in they took Xabi’s coat and put it on Pepe’s parents bed, where all of the coats were being stored. Xabi kept the scarf on.

Before they made their way back to the party, Steven pushed Xabi against the wall of Pepe’s parents room. Grabbing the scarf and yanking on it, their lips collided with such force that it knocked the wind out of Xabi. Their movements were frantic and rushed, tongues and hands went everywhere, groping and licking at each other for only a mere thirty seconds before Xabi pushed Steven off of him, his chest heaving.

“Steven, we’re in public.” Xabi said, his hand on Steven’s chest keeping him at arms length. Steven was panting as well, his fingers gripping around Xabi’s wrist, rubbing circles gently onto his skin. The pressure on his chest lessened as Xabi relaxed. Steven took Xabi’s hand in his and squeezed it before he dropped it, smiling at Xabi.

“I just needed to taste you.” He said as he walked out of the room. Xabi joined him quickly afterwards, blushing. They walked through the party, making their way to Jamie where Steven grabbed another beer.

“Well, well if it isn’t the missing Spaniard!” Jamie exclaimed when Xabi walked up. “What can I get for you, lad?” He asked. Xabi shrugged.

“I have no idea.”

“Rum and Coke then.” Jamie said smiling, looking at Steven for approval of his choice. Steven made a face, shaking his head as he eyed Xabi.

“He is more of a White Russian man I think.” Steven stated. Jamie nodded in agreement, looking through his stock. “Well, we don’t have any more Milk and no Half n Half. The girls all made hot chocolate with Baileys.” Steven grunted as he took a swig of his beer, thinking.

“Make it a Jack and Coke then.” He looked at Xabi to gauge his reaction. Xabi shrugged.

“I don’t know, I trust you.” He said offhandedly as he looked around the room. “What are we listening to?” He asked, making a face. Jamie titled his head, listening for a moment as he mixed Xabi’s drink.

“Ryan must have control of the music again.” He said as he handed Xabi his drink. “Cheers, mate.” He said as he raised his glass against Xabi’s, both of them taking a drink together. Xabi made a face.

“Strong.” Was all he said. Steven clapped him on the back.

“But it is delicious, that.” He said pointing at it and smiling. Xabi took another sip and nodded.

“I agree. I am just saying Jamie made it strong.” He quipped, smirking at the bartender. Jamie stuck his tongue out then took another sip of his Disaronno that he was nursing. Xabi and Steven made their way around the party, talking with Alvaro and Fernando for a few minutes who were at war with Ryan about the music. Pepe was in the middle of the room, dancing with two drinks in his hands. Steven shook his head as he laughed at him.

“Double fist pumping already, he is so fucked tomorrow.” He said, taking a drink. Xabi grinned as he watched Pepe dance surrounded by girls. “You should get in there, you.” Steven stated. Xabi looked at him like he was nuts.

“I don’t think so.” He said, wrapping his fingers around his glass, sipping the drink. He was already almost done with it, almost constantly sipping it away. Steven punched him lightly in the arm and made his way over to Pepe were he started dancing freely, not really caring what he looked like. Xabi watched him go, watched him move. Steven lifted his hands above his head and twisted his hips around, exposing his stomach. Xabi’s face turned pink as he took another sip. He felt an arm wrap around his waist. It was a girl from his Chemistry class.

“Hiya, Xabi.” She said, obviously coming onto him. He smiled politely, taking her hand off of him and took a step away.

“Hi Anna.” He said as he took another sip. She stepped closer.

“I think you are fucking hot.” She said, clearly wasted. Xabi’s eyebrows rose as he looked at Steven who was busy dancing alongside Pepe surrounded by the opposite sex. Xabi’s lips pressed together and he sighed.

“Thanks, Anna. But I am not interested.” He said as he finished the drink, set it down, then made his way over to Daniel and Martin who were two sheets to the wind. “Hey guys.” They both put their arms around him, wishing him a Happy Christmas.

“Why aren’t you drunk, mate?” Daniel asked, his hands ruffling up Xabi’s hair. Martin nodded.

“Maybe he is, maybe he is a quiet drunk. His face is pink enough.” Martin pinched one of Xabi’s cheeks.

“Ouch.” He said, leaning against the wall next to them. “I am getting there, just finished drink.” He said as played with the scarf around his neck, trying out different knots with it. When he looked up Steven was in front of him, talking with Martin and Daniel. Xabi smiled to himself as Steven inconspicuously ended up standing next to him against the wall.

“Saw Anna chat you up.” Steven said as he took a sip of his beer. Xabi laughed, his fingers still messing with the scarf.

“Saw you grinding against Melony.” Xabi retorted. Steven made a face at him then downed his beer.

“Rather it be someone else.” He said as he pushed off the wall and walked back over to Jamie for another drink. Xabi walked over to the two of them at the bar, leaning into Steven, his hand twisting and grabbed at his crotch for only a second before it found itself on the bar top.

“Want another drink, lad?” Jamie asked. Xabi nodded and smiled. Steven was quiet as his gaze bore into Xabi’s, wanting to know why he just did that to him. Xabi wiggled his eyebrows as Jamie handed him his drink, Xabi raised his glass to Jamie as he walked away. Steven bit his lip as he waved bye to the bartender, following his boyfriend up the stairs towards Pepe’s room.

When they got there, miraculously, no one else had already claimed the room for their own make out session. Steven locked the door behind Xabi then stood staring as Xabi quickly chugged the mixed drink down, the alcohol taking fast effect by the shade of his cheeks. Xabi sat on the bed and took his shoes off. The entire time he did his eyes didn’t leave Steven’s, he was grinning. Steven’s cock was throbbing in his pants as he watched Xabi lay down on the bed, spreading his legs, sticking his fingers in his mouth and sucking on them.

“Oh, lad.” Steven said as he climbed on top of him, taking his fingers from his mouth and putting them in his own, making Xabi moan beneath him. Xabi’s hips bucked upwards, ramming against Steven’s crotch.

“I didn’t want to leave.” Xabi said as Steven sucked at his fingers, his tongue swirling around them. Xabi writhed as Steven’s hands cupped his crotch then moved up his torso, down his arms then grabbing his wrists, bringing Xabi’s hands to Steven’s erection. Steven’s mouth released Xabi’s fingers, capturing Xabi’s lips with his.

“I know, Xab.” He said as his fingers worked at unzipping Xabi’s pants, Xabi doing the same for him. They heard cheers from downstairs, the music got louder. Steven smiled down at Xabi. “Happy New Year.” He whispered.

Chapter 5

 

Xabi’s parents were out of town for the weekend, to celebrate their anniversary, and they left him and his brother Mikel in charge of the house while they were gone. Mikel had immediately gone to his friend’s house for the weekend, leaving Xabi by himself. Xabi didn’t have to wait long before Steven showed up with bags of groceries in his hands.

“You know we already have food, it isn’t like no one lives here.” Xabi said, laughing, as he let Steven in. Steven rolled his eyes as he guffawed.

“Yeah, you lot and your paella’s and chorizo, I brought the good stuff. Fish n’ chips from my favorite chippy, you need to try it.” Xabi made a face. “Don’t give me that look Xab, if you want to live here you have to branch out.” Steven said, dropping one of the bags into Xabi’s hands. “The gravy is what makes it, it is the best, that.” Steven said pointing at it and smiling. Xabi sighed feigning disgust. Steven ignored him as he set the other bag down on the kitchen table.

“What is this?” Xabi asked, putting his bag of food down and walking over to look in the other bag.

“I didn’t know if you had some stuff here or not. I brought The Fifth Element, have you seen it?” Steven asked as he held it up. Xabi shook his head. “Well we are going to watch this, I love this, me.” Steven nodded, approving of his movie selection. Xabi suddenly grabbed Steven’s wrist, bringing his attention to Xabi. Xabi stepped closer and slipped his arm around Steven and gripped his ass firmly.

“I don’t want to watch a movie, or eat.” He said, practically pouting with his eyes. Steven grinned as he dropped the movie, cupping Xabi’s face in his hands and kissing him. They have been dating for only a couple of months and were still getting used to each other, used to what they wanted. Xabi fell into the kiss, not letting go of Steven’s ass as they deepened it, tongues darting in and outing of their mouths. Steven broke the kiss unwillingly.

“Where is that brother of yours, Xab? Don’t want him walking in on us-” He asked, looking towards the stairs. Xabi nipped his chin then captured his lips with his.

“Gone out, not coming home.” He said as Steven wrapped his arms around him and began walking backwards towards the living room. Xabi laughed as he tried not to trip over Steven’s feet as they fell onto the couch, Xabi landing on top of Steven. Steven grunted as Xabi’s hand found its way to his crotch, rubbing the fabric against his erection. Steven loved that Xabi was always eager, never satiated when it came to touching him.

“Whatever happened to the quiet Spanish lad that could barely look me in the eye, eh?” Steven asked as Xabi unzipped his jeans. His hand hovering over Steven’s erection, Xabi looked him in the eyes and glared slightly, smirking.

“Oh, I see. You want me to be shy?” Xabi raised his eyebrows and sat up, straddling Steven and leaving him wanting to be touched. Steven placed his hands on Xabi’s thighs and caressed them, rubbing circles all over them. He pouted.

“Now lad, I didn’t mean for you to stop.” He said. Xabi bit his lip, suddenly looking very shy.

“Stevie, I just...” He began, looking away. Steven’s cock got ungodly hard at Xabi’s change in demeanor. Xabi’s hips shifted slightly, letting Steven know that he felt how hard he was. “I am not sure what to do...” He whispered, feigning being coy.

“Oh, lad.” Steven said as he tightened his grip on Xabi’s thighs. Xabi leaned over, placing the palms of his hands on Steven’s chest.

“Tell me what to do.” Xabi said, his face blushing. Steven didn’t know how he could do it, make himself blush like that when he knew that was exactly what Steven wanted. Steven grabbed one of Xabi’s wrists and moved it to his aching erection. Xabi gasped as if he had no idea he was having an affect on Steven at all. “This? You want me to blow you?” Steven nodded his head. “But I don’t know how...” Xabi said trailing off, hiding his head in the couch cushions. Steven moaned as Xabi’s fingers lightly trailed over his neglected cock, ghosting an outline through his boxers. Xabi’s face turned, peeking out from the cushion he was hiding in. He was smiling, obviously amused at Steven’s reaction. Xabi got off of Steven, grabbing Steven’s hands, making him sit up. Xabi kneeled on the floor in front of Steven and sat there, staring at him with innocent eyes. Steven’s mouth was dry. Steven reached down, grabbing Xabi’s hands and again placing them on his crotch. Xabi bit his bottom lip as his fingers freed Steven’s throbbing cock from his boxers.

Xabi tentatively wrapped his fingers around Steven, his thumb ghosted across his head. Steven’s hips bucked upwards into Xabi’s fist, wanting him to move his hand. Xabi stroked him once, teasing him. Steven groaned, becoming frustrated yet so undeniably turned on. Xabi inched forward, looking at Steven as he brought his mouth closer to his dick.

Feigning innocence, Xabi’s tongue trailed down Steven’s cock, lapping at his head, unsure. Xabi stroked him as he took him into his mouth, his tongue twisting around his head as if it was a sucker. With a ‘pop’ Xabi withdrew and looked at Steven.

“Like this?” He asked, licking up his length. Steven nodded.

“Yeah lad, like that. Fuck, your mouth.” He said as he grabbed Xabi’s hair and forced his mouth down, Steven’s cock slid into his mouth and down his throat. Xabi welcomed him in, taking him all the way down, choking slightly on Steven as his head bobbed. Xabi dropped his facade of coquettishness as he worked Steven into delirium. Xabi’s tongue ran up his length then back down it, making Steven moan. Xabi’s mouth was a treasure trove of skill and ecstasy. Steven came down Xabi’s throat in waves. Xabi swallowed him whole, not stopping his ministrations as Steven softened. When he backed away, sitting up on his heels and wiped his mouth with his arm, he smiled timidly, bringing forth the bashful looks he had been using on Steven earlier.

Steven grabbed his arms, bringing Xabi closed to him and kissed him, tasting himself on Xabi’s lips. Steven cupped Xabi’s crotch, making him whimper in anticipation.

“Do you want me to touch you, Xab?” Steven asked, wanting to continue their little ruse. Xabi nodded sheepishly as Steven applied pressure to his hand, rubbing and pressing against Xabi’s erection. Xabi moaned into Steven’s mouth as he crawled onto his lap, straddling him. Steven unzipped Xabi’s pants and as Xabi kissed up and down his neck, marking him. Steven released Xabi’s throbbing cock from his jeans and touched him gently. “Does this feel good?” He asked. Xabi answered by gasping and moving his hips shamelessly. Xabi threw his head back, uninhibited by Steven’s hands all over him, bringing him the pleasure that he wanted so badly. Steven worked him fast, knowing that was how Xabi liked it. Xabi’s noises, lewd and unrestrained, turned Steven on so fast he couldn’t help but begin to become hard once again. Xabi smiled as he moved against Steven’s hips as he jerked him off. Steven withdrew his hand from Xabi’s cock and gripped his waist, moving him off of him. Xabi was panting, high from the gratification he was consuming. Steven got off the couch and kneeled, taking Xabi into his mouth. He wanted to taste him as he came, wanted to be as close to him as possible. Xabi ran his fingers through Steven’s hair as Steven eased Xabi’s cock into his mouth, causing a rapturous shiver up his spine as he came into his mouth.

Both out of breath, they collapsed into each others arms for a moment. Xabi’s fingers danced over Steven’s body, sliding under his shirt then through his hair, eventually grazing over his once more hardened cock. Xabi sucked in a breath when he realized how hard Steven already was again.

“What do we do now, Stevie?” He asked, continuing his role as the innocent that wanted to please. Steven licked his lips and buried his face in Xabi’s neck, breathing him in.

“Well, lad.” He started as he wrapped his arms around Xabi, gripping his ass tightly. “I want to claim this as mine.” He said, pressing a finger against his hole. Xabi’s back arched at the touch, at Steven’s words. He moaned as Steven added pressure through the layers of clothes, they both were still wearing pants. Xabi hummed as he writhed against Steven, pure reckless abandonment washed across his face.

“Will you show me, Stevie?” He asked, coy to the point of depravity. Steven almost came right then, the look on Xabi’s face was purely sinful. Steven sighed, looking around.

“How about we move upstairs?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Xabi nodded, smiling.

When they got upstairs to Xabi’s room they took their shirts off and stripped themselves of their jeans. Steven looked around Xabi’s room, wondering where he kept the lube and the condoms. Knowing what Steven was looking for, Xabi walked to his closet and took out a small box that was hidden by a pile of folded shirts. He handed it to Steven and tilted his head, smiling.

“Looking for this?” Steven took the box and set it down on Xabi’s bed, grabbed Xabi by the elastic of his boxers and brought him towards him for a kiss. Xabi wrapped his arms around him, relishing the feel of Steven’s hands as they glided over his body, raking his nails gently down his back. Xabi broke character, “Fuck it I can’t anymore.” He cupped Steven’s erection and forced his boxers down his thighs, letting Steven step out of them. Xabi backed away and stepped out of his as well. He climbed onto his bed and got on all fours, spreading his legs slightly so Steven had easy access. Steven groaned in pleasure at the sight, at the fact that Xabi couldn’t act anymore, that he just wanted to have sex. Steven quickly kissed a trail up Xabi’s back and smacked his ass playfully before he opened the box that was on his bed. Xabi arched into the smack, moaning as he dropped his head between his shoulders, chin resting against his chest.

“Hold on lad.” Steven said, laughing. Grinning, Xabi wiggled his ass around until Steven slapped it again. “Alright, you.” Steven said, stilling Xabi as he applied a generous amount of lube to his fingers. Spreading Xabi with one hand, he used the other to breach him, the cold making Xabi hiss as Steven stretched him. Xabi stretched his arms out in front of him as far as he could, fisting the sheets and pulling, wanting to do something with his hands as Steven worked him open. Panting, Xabi writhed against Steven’s fingers, impatient for him. With a condom on, Steven’s fingers were replaced with his cock, pushing against Xabi’s entrance. Helping him along, Xabi backed into him, bringing Steven all the way into him. Xabi screamed in pleasure as he was filled, the pressure blinding him. Gripping Xabi’s waist, Steven began thrusting in and out, pounding into him. Xabi let Steven set the pace, not caring as long as he was getting fucked by him. Making more noise than normal, Xabi took advantage of the fact that they were alone, to be as vocal as he wanted as Steven brushed against his prostate over and over, making his legs shake. Steven came hard and fast, triggered by all of the lewd noises that escaped Xabi’s small frame beneath him.

Collapsing onto Xabi’s bed, they lay still until they caught their breath. Steven removed the condom and got up, throwing it away. He walked back over to Xabi who was curled up in his sheets, looking completely debauched as he watched Steven crawl into bed with him.

“Who knew you could be so noisy, Xab?” Steven said as he nuzzled against Xabi’s back, wrapping his arms around his bare chest. Xabi smiled, humming from sensory overload.

“I am always noisy, just knew I could be louder since we are alone.” He said, twisting around to kiss Steven. Steven’s tongue glided against Xabi’s as his hands roamed over Xabi’s body, landing on his hard cock.

“We have to do something about this, lad.” He chuckled as his thumb pressed against his head, making Xabi’s back arch into Steven’s chest. “How’s about we get in the shower?” Steven asked. Xabi kissed Steven again and nodded. “Then, I think those fish n’ chips would be great heated up. I am starving, me.” He chuckled. Xabi rolled his eyes.

“Yes, and then the movie.”


End file.
